Storm of yesterday
by lovlove0989
Summary: Traqués par Voldemort, Hermione et Harry se battent une dernière fois à Godric's Hollow. Quand le garçon qui avait survécu ne survit plus Hermione fut projetée dans le passé, dans une autre bataille, où elle eut la chance de sauver non seulement Harry, mais aussi un autre Potter. Hermione Granger/ James Potter. Trad de la fiction de Shayalonnie.
1. Chapitre 1

24 décembre 1997

Godric's Hollow

Elle aurait dû avoir froid.

La neige recouvrait le sol et avait fondu pour tremper son manteau, son pull et son jean quand elle était tombée par la fenêtre, les bras d'Harry enroulaient autour d'elle. L'adrénaline encore injectée dans ses veines, le souvenir du grand serpent, Nagini, enfonçant ses dents dans la jambe et le cou d'Harry. Mais il s'était battu. Il s'est battu, a donné des coups de pied et réussi à sortir de l'emprise du serpent, saisissant Hermione pour tenter de les libérer tous les deux de l'Horcrux vivant.

Hermione avait pointé sa baguette sur la bête, avait criait "Confringo !" et avait regardé son sort se répandre dans la pièce. Le miroir de la garde-robe explosa et envoya des morceaux de verre volaient sur eux. Elle pouvait encore sentir les coupures piquantes sur ses joues et le trou dans ses cheveux où un bout avait atterrit. La chaleur réverbérante du sort brûlait leur peau pendant qu'ils essayaient de s'échapper ; alors que Harry essayait de Transplaner, s'accrochant à Hermione tout en hurlant et en touchant son front de l'autre main.

Voyant que son meilleur ami était en détresse, Hermione saisit sa baguette fermement, s'agrippa à Harry et essaya de Transplaner elle aussi.

"Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer, Mione ?" Ron lui demanda au début de la recherche ; un des jours qui ont marqué une époque où ils s'étaient cachés au Square Grimmaurd, étant attendus par Kreature, qui portait fièrement le médaillon de son maître mort, Harry enfermé dans la chambre de Sirius comme il le faisait si souvent, espérant que les murs de la chambre les empêcheraient de voir à quel point il avait peur.

Ce fut le cas.

"Je ne sais pas, Ron " chuchota Hermione, fronçant les sourcils et en regardant le reste du ragoût dans son bol. Le stress de la mission qui approchait garder son estomac si serré qu'il la rendait trop malade pour manger.

Si seulement elle avait su.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes ici jusqu'à la fin. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise." répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers son ami qui semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle. "Nous devons veiller à ce que Harry s'en sorte vivant. Même si..." elle hésita et soupira.

"Même si ça nous tue." Ron avait fini sa phrase. Il lui tendit la main dans un geste amical et elle l'a pressa fortement. "Harry est vivant." dit-il fermement.

Hermione hocha la tête. "C'est ce qui compte."acquiesça-t-elle, reniflant et essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas comme si je vous maintenais tous les deux en vie depuis six ans maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'une année de plus ?" dit-elle en riant et en menaçant de se transformer en fontaine.

La guerre lui avait prit ses larmes, ses sanglots, sa douceur et la rendait dure. Chaque larme versée était comme un feu d'une cheminée, la fortifiant et la calmant lentement. Fuir les Mangemorts, les Détraqueurs et les Rafleurs l'avaient rendue vigilante, à la limite de la paranoïa, et elle cessa de dormir la nuit vers la deuxième semaine de septembre. C'était à peu près la période où il n'y avait plus de nourriture aussi.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient nourris de champignons sauvages et de réserves de graisse jusqu'à l'apparition de leurs côtes, les Horcrux qu'ils portaient à tour de rôle se nourrissaient de leurs angoisses, de leurs peurs et alimentaient leur amertume et leur colère. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Ron était parti depuis des semaines. Elle avait cessé de compter les jours, mais avec les loups-garous impliqués dans l'armée de Voldemort, il était devenu important de suivre la pleine lune. Deux d'entre eux étaient venus et partis depuis que Ron les avait quittés ; depuis que l'Horcrux s'est emparé de son cœur et a brûlé sa loyauté et sa bravoure pour la remplir d'amertume.

" Tu restes ou pas ?"

" Je..." angoissée, elle essaya de lui répondre d'une manière qui le pousserait à changer d'avis, à le calmer et à le faire rester. "Oui, oui, je reste, Ron. On a dit qu'on irait avec Harry. On a dit qu'on aiderait Harry a rester en vie, c'est ce qui compte" elle essaya de le lui dire avec ses yeux, mais il arrêta de la regarder.

Elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux de Ron. Il les avait déjà quittés. Il avait enlevé le médaillon, mais le mal était déjà fait. Il la dévisageait.

"J'ai compris" dit-il avec amertume. "Tu I' as choisi."

Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Elle choisissait toujours Harry Potter. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère, leur seule chance de gagner cette guerre. Elle n'avait jamais dit ces mots, mais mille fois dans son esprit, elle s'était fait l'écho de la promesse qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui si jamais elle devait en arrivait là. Harry est vivant. Harry est vivant. Elle l'avait dit et redit dans son esprit, une incantation qui arrivait à metenir sa détermination.

"Ron, non- s'il te plaît- reviens, reviens !"

Des semaines ou des mois plus tard - deux pleines lunes au moins - elle s'était accrochée à Harry, le maintenant en vie comme il le faisait pour elle. Trop peu de nourriture, trop peu de sommeil et trop de combats à faire. Godric's Hollow semblait être un risque nécessaire...du moins, ça l'était à l'époque.

Harry est en vie.

Harry est en vie.

Le dos d'Hermione atteignit le sol enneigé et son souffle fut chassé de ses poumons. Elle pleura et se débattit pour respirer à nouveau, pleinement consciente que Harry tremblait et criait au-dessus d'elle, s'agrippant à son front d'une main et son cou de l'autre. Quand elle parvint enfin à inspirer profondément, rappelant à ses poumons qu'elle était encore en vie, elle leva les yeux et vit la fenêtre brisée de la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac au-dessus d'eux.

"Non", chuchota-t-elle et saisit la main d'Harry, essayant de Transplaner à nouveau. Comme cela ne marchait pas, elle hurla de frustration. Des barrières anti-transplanage. Les Mangemorts arrivaient.

Voldemort arrivait.

Ils coururent. Ils coururent jusqu'au seuil de Godric's Hollow où ils pouvaient peut-être s'échapper, mais les Mangemorts encerclaient le petit village. Terrifiés, ils s'étaient instinctivement dirigés vers le seul endroit qui semblait être un refuge sûr et étrange : les restes de la petite maison Potter. L'herbe était haute, atteignant leurs tailles et les mauvaises herbes avaient poussé à l'intérieur de la maison. Le côté droit de l'étage supérieur été complètement défoncé, laissant entrer l'air froid de la nuit et la neige. Tout sentait la moisissure et se décomposait après quinze ans de négligence.

Harry s'effondra en bas de l'escalier, son visage gris pâle et ses beaux yeux verts étaient ternes. Hermione posa des sorts de protection les plus puissant possibles et tomba à genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de son meilleur ami sur le sol enneigé de la maison de ses parents.

Elle aurait dû avoir froid.

Mais le sang d'Harry était chaud, coulant de son cou et sur ses mains alors qu'elle essayait de l'empêcher de saigner jusqu'à la mort. Le venin de Nagini mit un terme à tous ses efforts. Hors de tout contrôle, Hermione sanglota contre le cou d'Harry, le suppliant de ne pas mourir parce qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, n'était pas prête à être seule, n'était pas prête à admettre qu'elle l'avait échoué.

"Je t'aime, Hermione..." dit-il de façon rauque, sa voix faiblissant considérablement. "Tu es ma...ma meilleure-"

"Je t'aime- Oh Harry, ne pars pas !" elle pleura sans retenue, embrassant son front, juste au-dessus de sa cicatrice, espérant qu'elle aurait pu l'en débarrasser. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais censé te sauver."

Il secoua la tête. "C'était mon boulot de te sauver."

Une forte détonation résonnait autour des murs comme un coup de canon et Hermione hurlait de peur.

"Bats-toi" dit Harry, ses lèvres devenant bleues. " N'abandonne ja..."

"Harry ?" chuchota Hermione, sa voix si douce qu'elle pouvait à peine l'entendre elle-même. Elle étouffa le besoin de crier son chagrin au monde entier. Les parois magiques se brisaient tout autour d'elle, elle pouvait les sentir se désintégrer. Saisissant sa baguette d'une main, elle espérait qu'ils auraient peut-être désactiver les sorts d'Anti-Transplanage afin de pouvoir venir à eux.

Harry était... Harry était... Harry était parti... et elle y penserait plus tard, à la façon dont la lumière avait quitté ses yeux. Elle pleurerait et se briserait, mais pas maintenant ; il était parti, mais elle ne les laisserait pas prendre son corps pour défiler avec comme si c'était un trophée. Elle le traîna dans un coin et essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher derrière un mur voisin.

Hermione ferma les yeux au fur et à mesure que les cris devenaient plus clairs.

Destination.

"Je suis désolée, Harry."

Détermination.

" N'abandonne jamais."

Délibération.

"Harry est en vie" chuchota-t-elle désespérément.

Elle sentit l'attraction douloureuse du Transplanage alors que ses poumons s'effondraient et que son corps se serrait sur lui-même, plus serré que jamais il ne l'avait fait dans le passé. Ça faisait mal et elle paniqua. Elle paniqua encore plus que lorsqu'elle a accidentellement blessé Ron quelques mois plus tôt.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'elle tomba de l'autre côté, sans même savoir où elle se trouvait, Hermione prit une profonde respiration et toussa. Sa vision était floue et son ouïe brouillée. Mais elle était chaude. Sa baguette était dans sa main et rien d'autre. Pas de Harry. Elle s'appuya contre un mur voisin alors qu'elle essayait de se tenir debout, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour recouvrer la vue.

Où suis-je ? se dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. À l'intérieur d'une maison, c'était certain. Il faisait chaud et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de nourriture en train de cuire. Tarte ; clous de girofle, cannelle et sucre. Elle pouvait voir à travers une grande fenêtre et fut surprise de voir des citrouilles sculptées au lieu de lumières de Noël. "Quoi ?" marmonna-t-elle doucement.

Il y eut une forte détonation et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Hermione retint un cri en se cachant derrière un mur, couvrant ses oreilles. Les gens criaient dans l'autre pièce.

"Lily, prends Harry... pars ! ... lui ! . . .Cours ! ... ...tiens le à distance !"

Des pas dans les escaliers. Elle pouvait sentir les vibrations juste derrière elle contre le mur.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue d'une tête aux cheveux noirs et désordonnés. Son sang se refroidit à la vue du sorcier "Harry ?" debout dans l'autre pièce, le dos tourné vers elle. Elle rampa vers lui quand elle vu pourquoi il était debout.

Voldemort.

Des robes sombres et une peau pâle, des yeux rouges comme Harry lui avait dit. Mais au lieu d'un visage en forme de serpent que son meilleur ami lui avait décrit, cet homme dans son champ de vision était de tous les angles possibles normal- y compris le nez- avec des cheveux foncés et épais. Il aurait pu être beau s'il n'avait pas la mort dans les yeux ; s'il n'en souriait pas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et c'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa que les mains de Harry étaient vides.

"Avada-"

Non !

Elle cria le premier sort qui lui venu à l'esprit. "Confringo !"

Les sorts jaillirent en l'air et explosèrent, jetant tous les occupants de la pièce en arrière. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur quand elle fut projetée. Elle se tendit, gémissant de douleur quand elle sentit de l'acier mouillé sous elle qui ressemblait à un pied de table, couvert de ce qu'elle supposait être son sang.

"Mon seigneur !" cria quelqu'un de l'autre pièce.

"...gage de moi !" cria Voldemort.

"...Fais-tu ici?.. Pete ?" marmonna une autre voix.

". . la queue, traiter avec ces deux... disparaît jusqu'à ce que je te convoque ou je..."

"Oui, mon seigneur, bien sûr, mon..."

"Non, non, Pete, fils de-"

"Je suis désolé, James. Stupéfix !"

James ? Hermione cligna des yeux et se força à s'asseoir, consciente qu'une silhouette floue s'approchait d'elle. Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette avant qu'un pied ne piétine sa main afin de l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda la personne au-dessus d'elle, d'un ton confus.

Quelque part au-dessus d'eux, Hermione pouvait entendre des cris résonnaient.

"Pas Harry ! S'il vous plaît, pas Harry ! S'il vous plaît, je ferai n'importe quoi !"

"Écarte-toi. Pousse-toi, fillette !"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargissent, les pièces s'emboîtaient. Sa vision se clarifia et elle regarda son propre agresseur avec un profond mépris. Visage rond, yeux larmoyants et beaucoup moins ressemblant à un rat que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. "Queudver" elle grogna en serrant les dents et en le frappant de sa main libre, les ongles raclant le côté droit de son visage, faisant couler le sang.

L'homme bondit dans les airs, s'agrippant à son visage et tâtonnant nerveusement sa baguette de la main, les yeux écarquillés. "Comment pouvez-vous...qui êtes-vous ? Peu importe." dit-il en mâchant sa lèvre inférieure et en pointant sa baguette vers elle, les mains tremblantes. "Stupéfix !" dit-il mais rien ne se passa.

Choqué par la fille pas du tout assommée devant lui, il se retourna et s'enfuit au lieu d'essayer une nouvelle fois, il passa par la porte d'entrée et disparu.

Hermione s'agrippa à sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'escalier, ignorant le martèlement de sa tête et la façon dont la pièce tournait. Elle était à deux marches de l'escalier avant que le fort "Avada Kedavra" résonne dans la maison qui fut immédiatement remplie d'un déluge de lumière verte.

"Non !" cria Hermione au moment où le toit commençait à s'effondrer. Un morceau de débris l'a frappa à la tête avant que son corps entier ne soit enterré sous les autres décombres.

Avant de perdre complètement conscience, elle pouvait faiblement entendre le cri d'un bébé.


	2. Chapitre 2

31 octobre 1981

Godric's Hollow - Maison des Potters.

"Enervatum !"

Sa tête était en train de la tuer.

Ça faisait mal comme jamais auparavant. Elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir être capable d'ouvrir les yeux, craignant que la lumière n'aggrave sa douleur. Où était-elle ? C'était difficile de se souvenir sans réfléchir trop fort - et penser lui faisait mal.

"Hagrid, je te respecte, je te respecte vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, mais je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te jeter un sort si tu penses sortir par cette porte avec mon filleul" dit une voix dure.

Hagrid est ici ? pensa Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire " dit une voix différente, mais toujours familière. "Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Dumbledore m'a dit d'amener Harry sans tarder."

"Eh bien, tu vas attendre jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui s'est passé ici" dit l'autre homme en colère. "La maison est démolie, le Sortilège de Fidelitas est brisé, James a disparu, et Lily-" il s'arrêta de parler et Hermione pouvait entendre les sons douloureux des pleurs. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les paupières mais elles se débattaient contre elle. "Et... et je veux savoir qui c'est."

"Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant", dit l'autre homme- Hagrid ! réalisa Hermione -

"S-Sac-..." gémissa Hermione de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?"

"Perles..." Elle tendit un bras faible vers son sac. Elle se sentit soulagée lorsque le bout de ses doigts recouvra la sensation des perles familières, attachées à sa hanche grâce à un Maléfice de Glu bien placé. Elle ouvrit la fermeture et mit sa main à l'intérieur quand elle sentit le bout d'une baguette pressée contre sa gorge. Elle essaya d'avaler mais n'y arriva pas. "J'ai besoin d'une potion contre la douleur," dit-elle. "Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement et elle fixa le visage en colère de...oh mon dieu...

"Sirius ?"

Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais plus brillants. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi gris, sauf qu'ils étaient rouges et enflés, visiblement à cause des pleurs ; elle pouvait encore voir les traces de larmes laissées sur son visage taché de saleté. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était sale et elle était recouverte en partie de débris.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il en attirant son attention sur lui.

Il y eut un petit cri et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se tenait Hagrid, tenant un petit garçon en pyjama bleu dans ses bras. Elle s'étouffa à cette vue, son cœur se serra tandis que le bébé tournait sa tête vers elle, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il suçait son pouce dans sa bouche et la fixait de ses yeux vert vif.

Elle s'étouffa en sanglotant. "Harry."

La baguette à sa gorge se resserra d'avantage et son attention fut ramenée à Sirius. "Le 31 octobre 1981," dit-elle, s'éloignant de la baguette pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration afin de parler. "Godric's Hollow, maison des Potters."

Sirius n'avait pas l'air impressionné par ses simples constatations. "Et ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, mais tu peux me faire confiance."

L'homme serra la mâchoire. "J'ai déjà entendu cela auparavant."

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un Mangemort ?" elle craqua tant la douleur lui déchirait la tête. Tenant son bras gauche, elle releva sa manche, révélant une peau pâle et sans marque.

Sirius n'était pas convaincu. "J'ai passé les dernières années à me battre contre tout, des sorciers aux loups-garous, et laisse-moi te dire, chérie, que les Mangemorts sont juste au sommet d'une chaîne alimentaire maléfique. Pour ce que j'en sais, tu es une personne qui cherche à embrasser la robe de cet idiot qui a tué mon-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?" cria-t-elle. "Je suis membre de l'Ordre par Merlin !"

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui l'aiderait le plus rapidement possible. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa à l'esprit alors elle cligna des yeux et fixa Sirius. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Hagrid adopta soudainement une attitude protectrice, berçant Harry dans ses bras et le détournant d'elle comme si elle se préparait à attaquer après ce qu'il pensait être une menace.

Sirius, cependant, abaissa sa baguette et la regarda fixement. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" demanda-t-il tranquillement, les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc.

Elle ne voulait pas pousser un soupir de soulagement, pas encore. "Patmol" l'appela-t-elle, il se tendit davantage. Lentement, elle saisit sa baguette qu'elle vit dépasser d'un petit tas de décombres. Elle garda les yeux sur Sirius pendant qu'elle parlait. "Lunard", dit-elle en observant ses réactions pendant qu'elle révélait ses secrets. "Cornedrue" Elle s'arrêta là quand sa main atteignit sa baguette et elle se déplaça lentement, levant son autre main pour se rendre.

"Je suis une amie" dit-elle.

Sirius grogna, perdant son calme. "Prouve-le."

Elle pensa un long moment, se souvenant d'être arrivée ici et d'avoir vu Voldemort et qui elle comprenait maintenant être James Potter. Elle se souvenait d'avoir essayé de s'éloigner des Mangemorts à Godric's Hollow, à cet endroit exact, seulement seize ans dans le futur. Harry. Harry avait été tué. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses mains et inhala brusquement ; son sang était encore taché sur sa peau. Harry est en vie, pensa-t-elle. "Je ferai un Serment Inviolable avec toi Sirius Black. Est-ce que ça te convaincrait de me faire confiance ?"

Ses sourcils étaient plissés et il resta silencieux.

Elle fut impressionnée par la façon dont il était considérant les événements de cette soirée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se dit que sa présence l'avait empêché de sortir de Godric's Hollow et de chasser Peter Pettigrew. "Je ne ferai rien dans le Serment qui pourrait te causer du mal, à toi ou à quiconque, sauf à moi-même, si je le brise. Hagrid peut faire le Serment pour nous."

Sirius se moqua. "Hagrid n'a pas de baguette" dit-il.

Hermione sourit. "Il le fera avec le parapluie rose qu'il garde dans sa poche de manteau."

"Eh, comment sais-tu ça?!" demanda Hagrid, scandalisé et embarrassé. Quand Sirius se retourna pour le regarder, cependant, il hocha la tête. "Euh...Je veux dire...bien, j'ai une baguette, et alors ?"

Sirius leva sa baguette, ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse quand il lui rendit son regard. "Et que vas-tu faire exactement comme Serment Inviolable ?"

Hermione avala faiblement. "Faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger la vie de Harry James Potter, même si cela signifie sacrifier ma vie pour cela."

Sirius s'avança et prit sa main libre, pressant sa baguette contre sa gorge. "Le Serment ne va que dans un sens", dit-il fermement. "Je ne te jure rien du tout."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Hagrid, attendant que le demi-géant bouge.

Il ajusta Harry dans ses bras et prit son parapluie rose en le tenant par-dessus leurs mains mêlées. "D'accord," dit-il nerveusement. "Eum...Je n'ai jamais fait un de ces trucs avant" murmura-t-il tranquillement.

Elle lui sourit gentiment. "Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid. Tu te débrouilleras très bien." dit-elle, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sembla touché par ce compliment. Hermione retourna son regard vers Sirius et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, je jure de protéger Harry James Potter du mieux que je peux. De faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger des Seigneurs des ténèbres, des Mangemorts et des traîtres," dit-elle avec colère. "Je vais...Je veux qu'il soit heureux," dit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. "Et qu'il est une très longue vie." Elle réalisa que la dernière partie était inutile, mais quelque chose lui disait que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre son besoin de le dire à haute voix, ce serait Sirius.

Une mince languette brillante jaillit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer rouge. La flamme brûlait vivement, liant leurs mains comme une corde avant de disparaître. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit Sirius retirer la baguette de son cou.

"Hermione Granger ?" demanda-t-il. "Ce n'est pas un nom de sorcier."

Elle se frotta la gorge. "C'est parce que je suis une née-moldue."

Il semblait surpris et rangea lentement sa baguette, glissée dans la manche de sa veste en cuir. "Que s'est-il passé ici ce soir ? Comment es-tu entré ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas comment je suis entré ici mais je sais comment Voldemort s'en est sorti." Hagrid grimaça. "N'aie pas peur d'un nom, Hagrid. Il est parti " soupira-t-elle. "Pour l'instant du moins."

Sirius leva les sourcils. "Comment ça, il est parti ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je veux dire qu'il est mort, mais pas pour toujours." Elle se tourna vers le garçon dans les bras de Hagrid, son regard s'attardant sur sa cicatrice. "Je veux que les choses soient très claires," dit-elle doucement. "Lily Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Elle a sauvé son fils, et est morte pour cela."

Sirius fut attristé de ce rappel... il cligna rapidement les yeux, mais hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. "Tu as compris Hagrid ?" demanda-t-il. "Lily, pas Harry." Il se retourna vers Hermione. "Et cette cicatrice ?" demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Juste une coupure. La maison est détruite, les fenêtres brisées. N'importe quoi aurait pu le blesser. Tu ne l'as pas guéri à temps, alors ça va faire une cicatrice. Mais Harry n'a rien fait. C'est Lily Potter." Hermione avait déjà changé les choses en se montrant, c'était évident, mais si elle allait changer les choses pour le mieux, elle allait commencer par Harry, qui ne serait pas connu sous le nom du garçon qui avait survécu si elle avait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet.

"Bien", accepta Sirius. " Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, en grimaçant quand ses doigts frôlèrent la grosse bosse sur son crâne qui redevinrent ensanglantés. "Je dois tout recommencer depuis le début. Mais je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient. J'ai Transplané, je ne sais pas comment. Je ne voulais pas le faire, et je te dirai d'où je viens dans un instant parce que tu devras t'asseoir pour ça, je crois. Quand je suis arrivé, j'étais perdue. Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir ici, alors quand j'ai vu..." elle s'arrêta de parler et ses yeux s'élargirent. "James Potter" chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius fut soudain beaucoup plus attentif. "James ? Qu'est-il arrivé à James ?"

"Il...Voldemort a essayé de lancer le sortilège de la mort mais... mais je l'ai arrêté et le sort a créé une explosion. J'ai été projetée" dit-elle en se retournant et en regardant la table, le pied d'acier encore couvert de son sang, "et j'ai entendu James crier. Il était..." elle s'arrêta en se souvenant de Queudver. Voyant le regard intense de Sirius, elle décida de ne pas révéler cette information pour l'instant. "Il était assommé" dit-elle, puis elle leva les yeux, se précipitant dans l'autre pièce. "Il est là-dedans !"

Sirius l'a suivi. "Quoi ?!"

Hermione commença à creuser dans les décombres de la maison démolie, tirant de grosses briques, des morceaux de plâtre et de bois cassés. "Tu ne peux pas le sentir ?" demanda-t-elle.

S'il était surpris qu'Hermione connaisse son odorat canin, Sirius ne le montra pas. "Tout ce que je sens, c'est de la fumée, du sang et..." il s'interrompu. "Tais-toi. Arrête de bouger." dit-il, en saisissant son bras et en la maintenant immobile alors qu'il tournait l'oreille vers le sol. "Je peux entendre une respiration" dit-il, puis il se mit à bouger, libérant la main d'Hermione alors qu'il l'aidait à creuser. "James !" criait-il. "James !"

Sirius et Hermione commencèrent à retirer des débris jusqu'à ce qu'une main apparaisse lorsque Sirius déplaça une grosse brique. "Oh mon dieu, Cornedrue, je vais te sortir de là !" Sirius pleura.

"Attends," dit Hermione en se levant sur ses pieds. " Recule " ordonna-t-elle, puis elle dirigea sa baguette vers le tas, en lévitant lentement et prudemment la masse de l'inconscient - mais bien vivant - du corps de James Potter. Elle jeta les décombres sur le côté et tomba à genoux, la magie prenant toute la force qu'il lui restait en elle.

Sirius tira le corps de James contre sa poitrine. "Il respire !" dit-il. "James, allez, Cornedrue, tu dois ouvrir les yeux, mon pote. Harry a besoin de toi."

"Tout va bien, 'Ermione ?" demanda Hagrid, faisant un pas en avant alors qu'elle commençait à osciller.

"Je...J'aurais dû prendre cette Potion anti-douleur," dit-elle avant de tomber et de s'évanouir à nouveau.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je dédie ce chapitre a "Le Poussin Fou" en espérant te rendre heureuse et que Storm of yesterday continuera de te plaire.

* * *

 _Give me all your pain_

 _And love will set you free_

 _Give me all your shame_

 _Put all your weight on me_

 _And i'll be the stone that you need me to be_

 _Jaymes Young - Stone._

* * *

10 novembre 1981

Hôpital St. Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques.

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut l'odeur de propre, d'air stérile ainsi que du parfum persistant des potions - pour être plus précis. En ouvrant lentement les yeux, Hermione grimaça dû à la luminosité de la pièce.

Elle se trouvait dans un endroit différent d'où elle avait perdu connaissance. Il n'y avait aucune odeur de cigarette ou de sang et aucun débris de poussière ne flottait dans l'air. Se ressaisissant lentement elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Les murs étaient blancs avec peu de décorations, seules quelques peintures de paysages qui bougeaient subtilement.

Elle tressaillit de douleur lorsqu'elle essaya de s'asseoir, puis remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce lorsqu'un homme assis à sa droite ajusta sa position sur son siège.

Hermione le fixa du regard, son visage lui rappelant où et plus précisément à quelle époque elle se trouvait. "Remus", chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda anxieusement, sa posture était raide mais les poches sous ses yeux trahissaient son épuisement. " Tu me connais", dit-il, ce ne fut pas une question.

Elle acquiesça lentement, sa tête lui faisait mal. "Combien de temps... combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?" "Dix jours", lui répondit-il. "Je monte la garde."

Elle lui sourit, remarquant les petites cicatrices de son visage qui faisaient presque oublier ses yeux bienveillants. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était au Square Grimmaurd. Ils s'étaient disputés, il voulait venir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec eux. Parce que Tonks était... Hermione avala nerveusement sa salive et baissa les yeux, parfaitement consciente que son apparition dans le passé a provoqué un effet papillon causant des conséquences désastreuses.

Elle n'avait pas fait le Transplaner consciemment, bien sûr, et était encore confuse sur la manière dont cela s'était passé ; mais elle ne pouvait pas regretter.

Harry est mort dans le futur, dans ses bras, et maintenant elle était en mesure de le sauver de tout cela. Malheureusement, elle réalisa que cela signifiait qu'une grande partie de l'avenir qu'elle connaissait ne se réaliserait jamais.

Remus et Tonks se sont rencontrés alors qu'ils travaillaient pour l'Ordre pendant la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers. Si Hermione avait son mot à dire, il n'y aurait pas eu de Seconde Guerre des sorciers. Pas de réapparition de l'Ordre, et peut-être pas de Rémus et Tonks et certainement pas de bébé qui a terrifié le loup-garou au point de le pousser à fuir sa femme.

Non. C'était un monde nouveau et elle était déterminée à le rendre meilleur.

"Est-ce que tu me protèges des autres ou est-ce que tu protèges les autres de moi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil. "Es-tu dangereuse ?"

Elle sourit. "Pas plus que toi."

Il ricana bruyamment. "Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Dumbledore m'a dit de garder un œil sur toi. Même s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé, je l'aurais fait parce que Sirius semble te faire confiance."

Elle sourit doucement à ces mots, sentant la magie du Serment Inviolable lui picoter autour du poignet. Compte tenu de tout ce qui s'était passé, gagner la confiance de Sirius Black lui semblait être une chose très importante.

"C'est bien", dit-elle. "J'ai besoin de sa confiance. J'aurai besoin de la tienne aussi, Remus." Elle était à l'hôpital depuis dix jours et qui savait ce qui s'était passé depuis. "Je peux te faire confiance, Rémus ?" demanda-t-elle. "J'ai vraiment besoin de pouvoir te faire confiance ici."

Soulevant un sourcil à nouveau, Rémus demanda : "où sommes-nous exactement ? À St. Mangouste ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "1981."

"C'est étonnamment précis."

" Tu n'es pas aussi méfiant que je le pensais ", dit-elle.

Remus haussa les épaules. "J'ai mes raisons."

" Tu veux les partager avec moi ? "

Il se pencha en avant, tirant de sa manche une baguette de Cyprès et la passant sur le bras d'Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'une petite empreinte noire apparut entre son pouce et son index. "Qu'est-ce que... Sirius ?" demanda-t-elle. "Sirius... m'a marquée ?"

Remus acquiesça. "Hagrid a dit que tu t'étais évanouie. Sirius avait...des choses à régler" dit-il sur un ton qu'Hermione n'aimait pas du tout, "et il voulait s'assurer que James et moi pouvions te faire confiance au cas où... enfin, au cas où il ne reviendrait pas, je suppose. Il a laissé une note, portant le même symbole. Il faisait la même chose dans ses lettres. Cela signifie qu'il y a quelque chose de caché.

Elle fixa la marque, agacée que Sirius Black ait apparemment décidé de laisser un post-it permanent et magique fixé sur sa peau. "Que disait la lettre ?"

"Le message original ou le message caché ?"

"Les deux ?"

Remus retira un petit bout de parchemin et le lui remit.

"Lunard,

J'espère que ton voyage dans le nord a été agréable et que tu es en bonne santé. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles ici, évidemment. Fais ce que tu peux pour aider Cornedrue, il va en avoir besoin. J'ai des choses à faire. J'ai confié quelque chose de très important à un ami et il semble qu'il l'ait transmis à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai besoin de voir si je peux le retrouver pour connaître sa version des faits. En attendant, peux-tu arroser mon petit jardin pour moi ? Je ne veux pas constater que les fleurs ont pleuré en mon absence. Oh, et va voir ma nouvelle amie. Je l'aime beaucoup. Je pourrais même envisager de me marier avec elle. Harry approuverait, je pense.

Patmol"

Elle lut la lettre et leva les yeux au ciel. "Il n'est pas très discret, non ?"

Rémus cligna des yeux. " Tu comprends le message, je présume ? "

"Il a confié quelque chose d'important à un ami qui l'a répété à quelqu'un d'autre. Sirius a convaincu James et Lily Potter de faire de Peter Pettigrow leur Gardien du secret. Peter a donné leur position à Voldemort", dit-elle. "Il est à sa recherche."

"Comment as-tu su que c'était Peter ?" demanda Rémus avec curiosité.

Hermione ricana. "En dehors du fait que je le savais déjà" dit-elle. "Sirius le dit juste ici. Il veut entendre sa ''VERsion''. Il veut dire "QueudVER". Je suppose que Dumbledore a emmené Harry à Pétunia Dursley ?"

Les yeux de Rémus s'élargirent. "Comment est-ce que..."

"Arroser son petit jardin, fleurs qui _pleurent_. _Whinging_ en anglais. Les Dursley vivent à Little Whinging."

Le loup-garou acquiesça de la tête, impressionné. " Tu connais probablement déjà la suite alors. Sirius ne se marierait jamais avec toi alors j'ai supposé que cela signifiait qu'il t'avait fait un Serment, quelque chose à propos de Harry ?"

Hermione opina de la tête. "J'ai fait un Serment Inviolable à Sirius. Pour protéger Harry Potter. Mais j'ai besoin de Sirius et de toi pour le faire. Où est-il ?" Quand il détourna son regard d'elle, elle prit une grande inspiration. "Remus, où est Sirius ?"

Il grimaça. "Azkaban."

Elle grogna et retomba sur l'oreiller. " Quel idiot ! Nous devons...", commença-t-elle en se levant, mais elle eut soudain le vertige au point de presque perdre l'équilibre. Elle se cala contre le matelas. "Nous devons le faire sortir."

Rémus secoua la tête. "On ne peut pas le faire sortir. Il a été envoyé là-bas sans procès."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Non, il... ce n'était pas le gardien du secret" insista-t-elle.

Ses yeux se creusèrent. "Je sais. Peter...Peter était..."

Elle leva les yeux en état de choc. "Était" ?

Il fit oui de la tête. "Tu as raison. Sirius l'a pourchassé et... il est mort. Mais... il y a aussi douze Moldus qui sont morts et le ministère ne veut pas changer d'avis sur le fait que Sirius les a tués"

"Il ne l'a pas fait", interrompit-elle. "Pettigrow les a tués."

Il la fixa longtemps en silence, l'observant avec intérêt. "Es-tu vraiment..." a-t-il essayé de demander, mais il s'est ensuite légèrement étranglé avec les mots. "Est-ce que c'est un retourneur de temps ?" demanda-t-il. "Jusqu'où ?"

Elle remua la tête. "Très longtemps", répondit-elle. "Mais, non, ce n'était pas un retourneur de temps. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Je suis juste... arrivée. Mais nous devons remédier à ce problème. Je connais les moyens d'y parvenir. Remus, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je sauverai ton ami, je le jure." Elle soupira de frustration. Bien sûr, Sirius serait une épine dans son pied. "Mais d'abord, j'ai un serment à tenir", dit-elle en regardant son poignet. "Pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas avec son père ?"

Il hésita. "James est aussi ici à l'hôpital. Quand la maison... il s'est cassé le dos et il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que les os repoussent correctement. Avec Sirius à Azkaban et bien... Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon gardien", dit-il dans une expression de colère. "Dumbledore a emmené Harry chez la sœur de Lily."

Elle attrapa son oreiller et le posa sur son visage, en criant de frustration. Lorsqu'elle le retira elle releva les yeux pour voir Rémus la fixer nerveusement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse une crise juste devant lui. "Je te dis tout ce que je peux si tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé ces dix derniers jours."

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la marque noire de sa main puis hocha la tête à contrecœur.

Elle résuma du mieux qu'elle put et il resta assis là, les mains jointes, le menton en coupe, comme il le faisait pendant sa troisième année de professorat en écoutant les étudiants faire des exposés, leur offrant toute son attention. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, il demeura assis.

"On dirait que ça pourrait être la Magie de la mort", dit-il doucement, les sourcils froncés, pensif.

Elle cligna des yeux en signe de frustration, n'appréciant jamais que quelqu'un connaisse quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. "C'est quoi la Magie de la Mort ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il la considéra avec un regard légèrement surpris. " Tu es née Moldue ? " Quand elle hocha la tête, il lui fit un sourire. "La magie de la mort n'est pas enseignée à l'école", dit-il et il la regarda, elle était un peu rassurée par cette information. "Les vieilles traditions se transmettent dans les familles. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que cela arrivait sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. En général, lorsque le chef de famille, habituellement le patriarche ou la matriarche est sur son lit de mort, le parent vivant le plus âgé ou l'héritier est appelé à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main lors de son passage dans l'autre monde. À leur mort, ils transmettent la dernière partie de leur magie. Comme c'est généralement à un âge très avancé, il ne reste pas grand-chose. La magie de mort est temporaire et est généralement utilisée pour finaliser une dernière requête ou... dans de rares cas pour blesser une sorcière ou un sorcier qui l'aurait assassiné. En général, c'est ce que le destinataire a en tête au moment du décès".

Hermione saisit l'information, les yeux grands ouverts. "Harry m'a donné sa magie ?" demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

Rémus fronça les sourcils. "Si ce que tu dis est vrai et que Harry était le dernier de sa famille, il aurait eu beaucoup de magie à transmettre, surtout à un si jeune âge. Assez de magie pour que, théoriquement, on puisse-"

"Oh ! Merlin...", dit-elle en haletant. "Il m'a donné sa dernière part de magie et... quand il mourrait, je me souviens juste d'avoir pensé et souhaité que je puisse empêcher tout ça. Que je... Je voulais qu'Harry soit vivant et heureux et... et que Voldemort soit mort."

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien, il semble que la Magie de la Mort ait exaucé ton souhait."

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Oui, mais à quel prix ? J'aurais dû le savoir. Si j'avais su pour la Magie de la Mort, j'aurais pu mieux faire... J'aurais pu sauver la mère d'Harry."

Remus grimaça, rappelant la mort de son amie. "Elle..." dit-il avec rage. "Elle est morte en héroïne, en protégeant son fils."

En reniflant, Hermione s'essuya les yeux et sourit tristement à Remus. "Je suis vraiment désolée, Remus. Je sais que Lily Potter était ton amie."

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et soupira ensuite. "Je suis plus inquiet pour James. Il... Il est dans un sale état." "Que disent les gens ?" demanda-t-elle. "À propos de ce qui s'est passé, à propos d'Harry."

Il bougea la tête. "Pas grand-chose sur Harry. Les journaux ne l'ont même pas cité. Lily a été proclamée héroïne, la sorcière qui a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ont déjà construit une statue d'elle à Godric's Hollow. Mais, à part le fait qu'elle a laissé derrière elle un mari et un enfant, ils n'ont pas dit grand-chose sur Harry ou James", explique-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Hagrid et Sirius m'ont écouté. Maintenant, nous devons établir une liste. D'abord, nous devons faire sortir Sirius de prison et Harry des Dursley", insista-t-elle. "Je suppose que je vais devoir rencontrer Dumbledore, ce sera étrange", marmonna-t-elle en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son ancien directeur, dans les bras d'Hagrid, se faire déposer sur un autel qui se transformait magiquement en tombeau. Ici, cependant, il était bien vivant. "Dumbledore peut aider à libérer Sirius. Les informations dont je dispose devraient suffire à prouver que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué ces Moldus, mais Pettigrow."

Rémus acquiesça, invoquant un Patronus qui prit la forme d'un loup. "Va chercher Dumbledore. Elle est réveillée et nous avons des informations", dit-il à la créature spectrale qui disparut déjà à travers le mur. Il mit ses mains sur son visage et soupira.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Je suis désolée pour Peter."

" Tu es sûr qu'il est vivant ? Et qu'il l'était... ?"

Elle regarda par terre. "Je suis sûre. Je l'ai vu dans le futur, je l'ai entendu tout avouer. Il les a trahis, il a tué ces Moldus et a simulé sa propre mort pour piéger Sirius. On ne le laissera pas pourrir dans ce trou maudit, Rémus. Je le jure."

Il la regarda avec des yeux suppliants. "Et pour le reste ?"

"J'ai juré de protéger Harry et qu'il soit heureux", dit-elle. "Faire en sorte que Voldemort ne revienne pas en fait partie. Son père a survécu. La dernière fois Harry n'avait personne, James était mort. J'ai déjà tout changé." Elle avait le sentiment que l'Inconnu essayait de l'engloutir, lui rappelant que le monde qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle n'était pas seulement celui où Harry était mort, mais celui où Ron avait disparu, où l'Ordre s'était dissipé, où le Ministère était corrompu, et où ses parents..."Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver" dit-elle. "Est-ce que j'existe encore à cette époque ? L'autre moi, je veux dire."

"Bien sûr que si, Miss Granger. "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda la porte, choquée à la vue d'Albus Dumbledore se tenant devant elle avec un sourire sur le visage et une lueur familière dans les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre. Excusez-moi pour tout ce temps d'attente. Après deux ans et seulement 2 chapitres me revoilà. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Hermione is back et ça n'est que le début !


	4. Chapitre 4

_A lire avec la musique "Demusmaker - Générique"_

* * *

 **1** **0 novembre 1981**

 **L'hôpital St. Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques**

Le vieux sorcier, son directeur autrefois décédé, observa attentivement la jeune femme avec un sourire sur son visage et un éclat dans ses yeux qui ne l'auraient peut-être pas dérangée s'il n'était pas mort antérieurement. Harry avait admiré cet homme, et même Hermione avait fondé beaucoup de ses idées et théories à partir du fait qu'Albus Dumbledore était une référence en matière de confiance et de bonté. C'est pourquoi elle avait défendu Rogue pendant tant d'années, et voyez comme cela a bien tourné.

Alors que Dumbledore posait une main sur l'épaule de Remus, lui offrant un remerciement silencieux pour avoir monté la garde malgré son épuisement manifeste, Hermione se souvint que lorsqu'elle était chez Bathilda Tourdesac, elle avait pris un exemplaire de la biographie d'Albus Dumbledore. Écrite par Rita Skeeter, il y avait probablement une multitude de mensonges à l'intérieur, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait une part de vérité dans ces pages et, si oui, quand aurait-elle la chance de la lire.

"Je dois dire, Miss Granger, que j'ai été un peu étonné à mon retour de Poudlard, que le Livre des Records soit devenu lumineux. Il semblait, voyez-vous, qu'il y avait une erreur assez intéressante à l'intérieur. Il y a dix jours, il y avait deux Hermione Granger dans le livre. L'une, qui n'est même pas encore en âge d'aller à l'école, et l'autre qui est manifestement une septième année disparut".

Elle déglutit brutalement et se racla la gorge. "Eh bien, cela répond à la question de savoir comment vous avez su... ou plutôt comment vous avez deviné mon nom", dit-elle, le regard un peu fuyant. Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand Legilimens du monde et Hermione n'était pas totalement certaine de l'avenir qu'elle voulait que l'homme connaisse. "J'étais... Je suis désolée, monsieur, c'est... un peu un choc de vous voir."

Dumbledore acquiesça et tira une chaise jusqu'au bord de son lit, où il s'assit. "Mes doutes sont donc confirmés. Vous venez du futur ?" demanda-t-il et elle fit simplement un signe de tête. "D'après le livre, je dirais 1997 ? 1998 ?"

"Le 25 décembre 1997."

"Un tardif ou plutôt un prématuré, Joyeux Noël, ma chère."

Hermione força le sanglot qui menaçait de la faire suffoquer de rester dans sa gorge. Elle regarda le sac dans le coin de la pièce où ses affaires avaient été mises de côté pendant que les guérisseurs la soignaient. Ses vêtements, son sac perlé et ses baskets usées. La saleté et la crasse avaient été enlevées de sa peau, mais elle pouvait encore voir le sang taché sur ses vêtements. Le sang d'Harry. "Ce n'était pas un joyeux Noël, monsieur. Harry Potter est mort ce jour-là."

Remus réagi immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts et le corps raide. Il se retourna et regarda Dumbledore avec une expression de panique totale et absolue.

Dumbledore tendit la main et la déposa de manière réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme. "Je peux vous assurer, Miss Granger", dit-il en regardant Remus au lieu d'Hermione pendant qu'il parlait, "Harry Potter est bien vivant et se porte bien".

"Il ne le sera pas toujours", ajouta-t-elle, s'adressant également à Remus lorsqu'elle le remarqua se détendre devant les paroles du directeur. "Harry est mort dans mes bras quand...les Mangemorts ont attaqué et Voldemort-".

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Ah, donc il n'est pas parti comme nous l'avions tous espéré."

"Non, monsieur. Il reviendra."

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Hermione ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'ils pensaient. Comment protéger Harry, comment empêcher une autre guerre, comment ils ont cru que tout cela était fini et qu'en quelques instants leurs craintes étaient réapparues. "Puis-je avoir confiance en votre aide pour empêcher qu'une telle atrocité ne se produit ?" dit Dumbledore, rompant enfin le silence.

Elle cligna des yeux, confuse. "Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais j'aurais cru que vous auriez essayé de me convaincre de ne pas modifier la chronologie. C'est de la magie dangereuse."

Il acquiesça. "Une magie sur laquelle, selon Monsieur Lupin, vous n'aviez aucun contrôle. Mes excuses, mon cher garçon, j'ai toujours été une personne curieuse et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez."

Remus lui fit un petit sourire. "Bien sûr. Monsieur, vous la croyez ?"

"Oui, je la crois."

"Alors cela signifie qu'elle dit la vérité sur Sirius et Peter", dit Remus, installé sur le bord de sa chaise, comme s'il était prêt à se lever et à se précipiter vers la porte si on lui en donnait l'ordre. "Nous devons sauver Sirius et... Je ne peux pas laisser Peter s'en tirer comme ça-"

Dumbledore leva la main, demandant en silence que Remus fasse une pause dans son élan. "Oui, nous ne permettrons pas au jeune Monsieur Black de rester à Azkaban une seconde de plus alors que nous pouvons l'aider. Je vais envoyer un message à Bartemius Croupton", dit-il et Hermione réagit à ce nom en sursautant. "Si l'on en croit les journaux, il est en charge du dossier de Sirius".

Hermione ricana vigoureusement, attirant l'attention des deux sorciers. Lorsque le regard de Remus s'attarda sur elle, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Combien de Mangemorts ont été capturés ? Et lesquels ?"

"Devrais-je plutôt vous demander lesquels auraient dû être capturés ?" interrogea Dumbledore.

"Igor Karkaroff", commença-t-elle en levant les doigts et en comptant, "Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, ainsi que son frère. Lucius Malefoy, mais il dira qu'il était sous l'Imperium. Quelqu'un appelé Rookwood... J'ai une liste de tous les Mangemorts connus", dit-elle en regardant le sac contenant ses affaires. "Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir qui a été arrêté et emprisonné et qui s'est échappé. Mais... vous devriez parler à Cornelius Fudge, pas à Bartemius Croupton."

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. "Et la raison, ma chère ?"

"Parce que Barty Croupton Jr est un Mangemort", dit-elle, essayant d'oublier le regard horrifié d'Harry quand il lui a raconté, à elle et à Ron, tout ce qui s'était passé quand il avait utilisé le Polynectar afin de se faire passer pour Alastor Maugrey. Elle se demanda si le fait de garder Barty Croupton Jr. enfermé à Azkaban serait suffisant. Il a contribué à la résurrection de Voldemort et s'il ne s'est jamais échappé, alors peut-être... non... quelqu'un d'autre le découvrira. Les Horcruxes devaient être détruits. C'était la seule façon d'y mettre fin. "Lui et les Lestrange furent arrêtés et emprisonnés pour...oh Merlin...", dit-elle en haletant, "les Londubats !"

"Alice et Frank ?" demanda Remus.

"Sont-ils... où sont-ils ?" demanda-t-elle.

"En sécurité chez eux, je suppose", répondit Remus, les yeux remplis d'appréhension. "Ne le sont-ils pas ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Les Lestranges et Barty Croupton Jr. les ont torturé pour... qu'ils ne s'en remettent jamais. Ils doivent être mis en sécurité", dit-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore avec des yeux suppliants. "Monsieur, ils..."

"Ils sont en sécurité, Miss Granger", lui assura-t-il. "Les frères Lestrange ont été capturés il y a quelques jours. Apparemment, ils ont été pris dans un piège tendu dans la maison de Frank et Alice Longdubat."

"Où sont-ils ?" demanda-t-elle, en pensant à la tête de Neville lorsqu'il se tenait avec sa grand-mère dans le pavillon Janus Thickey, pour rendre visite à ses parents à Noël.

"Ici", dit Remus. "Ou bien... Ils étaient... Alice est la marraine d'Harry. Quand..." il marqua une pause et respira, "quand Lily est morte et que Sirius n'était pas là, elle était la prochaine sur la liste des personnes à joindre. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Harry n'est pas avec eux", dit-il en regardant Dumbledore d'un air interrogateur.

"J'ai ma raison, Remus", répondit Dumbledore. "Cela n'aura pas d'importance bientôt. Harry sera rendu à son père une fois que James sera rétabli."

"Et Bellatrix et Croupton ?" demanda Hermione.

"On ignore pour l'instant où se trouve Bellatrix Lestrange", répondit Dumbledore. "Aux dernières nouvelles, les Aurors l'avaient retrouvé à Gringotts où sa chambre forte avait été vidée, mais elle était introuvable. Je n'étais pas au courant des affiliations du jeune Monsieur Croupton. Je vais envoyer un message au ministère et organiser une réunion avec Mr. Fudge et Croupton et faire ce que je peux pour assurer la capture de Mangemorts jusqu'alors inconnus, ainsi que la liberté de Sirius Black".

Elle resta droite. " Je souhaiterais vous aider, monsieur. Je pense savoir où se trouve Peter Pettigrow."

"Je viens", dit Remus, debout.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Remus, allez-vous suffisamment bien ? Vous n'avez sûrement pas dormi..."

Remus balaya ses inquiétudes et se frotta les yeux. "Je vais bien...mais je suis fatigué, c'est tout."

Hermione déplaça ses jambes sur le côté du lit, indiquant son désir de partir également. "Avant que nous... j'aimerais voir Monsieur Potter."

Remus souleva la tête. "Monsieur Potter ? Oh, tu veux dire James", dit-il, puis il fit un signe de tête en regardant Dumbledore. "C'est bon. Je l'emmène."


	5. Chapitre 5

**10 novembre 1981**

 **L'hôpital St. Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques**

Hermione a récupéré ses affaires et a immédiatement utilisé sa baguette pour nettoyer ses vêtements afin de pouvoir se changer. Remus fixa les endroits de ses habits où se trouvait auparavant du sang, qu'il était probablement encore capable de sentir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. "Il sera en sécurité", dit-elle. "Je vais m'en assurer." Puis elle regarda l'endroit où Sirius avait tenu sa main pour faire le serment inviolable, sa promesse de protéger Harry. À la place de tout signe visible de ce serment, il y avait le tatouage magique d'une empreinte de patte. Elle grogna à nouveau à sa vue et Remus ricana.

"Tu vas devoir t'y habituer", dit-il.

Hermione roula les yeux. "Il était déjà suffisamment dérangé à la trentaine, je ne peux même pas envisager de le maîtriser à cet âge."

Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent de la porte et Remus lui indiqua en silence qu'elle devrait attendre un moment. La porte était ouverte et Hermione demeurait à côté pendant que Remus se dirigeait vers le lit.

"Cornedrue? Hé, mec, réveille-toi." "Je suis réveillé", James croassa, la voix sèche.

James Potter, remarqua Hermione, ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, mais pas autant qu'elle avait été amenée à le croire à la façon dont les gens de son époque parlaient de lui. Le visage de James avec les yeux de Lily. C'est ce que tout le monde disait toujours à Harry. Mais cet homme n'était assurément pas son meilleur ami. Les cheveux, bien sûr, étaient très révélateurs, comme ceux qu'avait toujours eus Harry. Cependant, au lieu d'être raides et relevés à certains endroits, les cheveux de James, eux, avaient l'air légèrement bouclés. Sa mâchoire était carrée comme celle d'Harry, mais l'angle de son nez et de son front était plus net, plus défini. Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses et ses yeux... pas verts. Définitivement pas verts.

James gémit en s'ajustant dans le lit. "Où est Sirius ?"

Rémus fronça les sourcils. "Dumbledore le cherche. Je t'expliquerai tout quand je pourrai. Tu dois juste... tu dois te reposer pour que tu récupères."

"Tu ne peux pas expliquer maintenant, Lunard ? Je me suis réveillé à St. Mangouste et mon meilleur ami a disparu et ma femme est..." il cessa de parler et saisit le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit, buvant le tout. "Le monde est merdique", sanglota-t-il.

Remus acquiesça. "Comment est la douleur ?"

"Oublie la douleur, je veux juste Lily... Ce n'était pas censé être comme ça... J'ai essayé de... il était censé me tuer pour que Lily et Harry puissent s'enfuir. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas moi ?"

Remus fronça les sourcils et enroula ses bras autour de James, murmurant des mots de réconfort qu'Hermione ne pouvait entendre. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier le souvenir d'Harry qui saignait dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner. Qu'elle ne devait pas arrêter de se battre. Elle s'est accrochée à ces mots comme à un phare dans la nuit et a espéré que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Remus offrait à James Potter quelque chose de similaire.

James acquiesça et détourna le regard de son ami. Hermione constata que la peau de l'homme était pâle, ce qui rendait les cernes sous ses yeux encore plus prononcés. Les bouteilles près de son lit lui étaient familières. Sommeil sans rêve. Elle le regarda passer son pouce sur l'alliance de son doigt et son cœur eut mal à la vue. "Comment va Harry ?" demanda James.

Remus soupira et plongea une main dans ses cheveux. "Dumbledore dit qu'il va très bien. Il sera de retour dans tes bras avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. J'ai amené... la fille. Elle s'appelle Hermione", dit-il et Hermione fit un pas en avant prudemment. "Elle a confirmé tout ce qu'il y avait écrit dans la lettre de Sirius. Nous avions raison à propos du Serment Inviolable."

"Hermione... Hermione comment ?"

"Granger", dit-elle, en entrant dans la lumière.

James la regarda longuement avant de reprendre la parole. "Ce n'est pas un nom de sorcier."

"Je suis née moldue."

Il baissa les yeux et soupira. "Pourquoi... comment..."

" Tu as beaucoup de questions, je sais ", dit Hermione, s'approchant du lit, s'arrêtant juste à côté de Remus. "Et je jure que je vais y répondre à toutes. Mais peut-être... peut-être pas toutes pour l'instant. Tu devrais te reposer et récupérer. Ton fils a besoin de toi."

Il opina de la tête, puis leva les yeux, les yeux mouillés. "Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Parce que je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un que je connaissais", dit-elle doucement. "Tu n'as pas... les gens disaient toujours qu'il te ressemblait, mais moi... Je le vois, c'est vrai. Mais... tu es toujours si différent. J'avais peur, tu lui ressembles tellement que je... Je suis désolée", dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux coins des yeux. "Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Harry", dit James en comprenant. "Comment ?"

Hermione leva les yeux, ayant du mal à regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas verts et elle voulait qu'ils le soient. Les yeux d'Harry. Ils disaient qu'il avait toujours eu les yeux de Lily. Elle regarda l'alliance de James et s'écria. "Je voulais... J'aurais essayé de sauver hmm... ta... ta..."

James sembla voir son combat contre elle-même et lui lança une bouée de sauvetage. " J'ai une dette envers toi, Miss Granger ", dit-il fermement.

Elle leva les yeux et secoua la tête. "Non, tu n'as aucune dette envers moi. Tu ne me dois rien."

"Si, je te dois quelque chose. C'est... Je prends les dettes très au sérieux", lui dit-il. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'imagine que tu sauves beaucoup de vies ?"

Elle le regarda longuement et finit par hocher la tête. "Je vais essayer."

"Comment puis-je te remercier ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au loin et essaya de trouver un moyen d'ignorer la question, ou du moins de retarder sa réponse quand soudain, quelque chose qu'elle voulait plus que tout lui vint à l'esprit. "Je. . . J'aimerais beaucoup continuer à participer à... J'aimerais être là pour pouvoir protéger Harry. S'assurer qu'il soit heureux. Le maintenir... le maintenir en sécurité."

James éleva un sourcil. "Quel serment as-tu fait avec Sirius ?" "De protéger la vie d'Harry Potter au péril de la mienne."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"

Elle sourit tristement. "Parce que Harry Potter est... était... mon meilleur ami."

Hermione resta avec Remus pendant que Dumbledore préparait sa visite au ministère. Ils laissèrent James se reposer et Hermione prononça à peine deux mots une fois la porte fermée derrière eux. Finalement, le lourd silence fut assez pour Remus. " Étais-tu...toi et Harry...?"

?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Non", dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Nous avons vécu une histoire d'amour assez mouvementée au cours de notre quatrième année à Poudlard. C'était très dramatique".

Remus sourit. "C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais..." "Harry était tout pour moi", dit-elle en le regardant. "Il était mon meilleur ami depuis que j'avais onze ans. Il était... il était de ma famille. S'il était plus... J'imagine que je ressemblerais plus à..." dit-elle et elle se tut pendant que ses yeux s'attardaient sur la porte fermée de James. "C'est une chose de perdre un ami, mais perdre... Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il traverse. Je... J'aurais pu la sauver", murmura-t-elle "si j'avais su où j'étais plus tôt...si je ne m'étais pas laissée abattre, j'aurais peut-être pu-"

"Ne dis pas cela", répondit Remus. "Cela n'aidera personne. On va tous se blâmer pendant un long moment, j'imagine, mais surtout James et Sirius... Et franchement, si tu restes ici à cause de Harry... Ce serait bien d'avoir un peu de soutien pour s'occuper de James et Sirius."

Elle acquiesça lentement. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait d'accord." "James prend les dettes de vie au sérieux. Il prend l'amitié au sérieux. Sachant que tu donnerais ta vie pour son fils... Juste parce que vous étiez amis . Cela signifie plus pour lui que tout ce que j'imagine en ce moment", affirme-t-il. "De plus, nous sommes tout ce que nous avons maintenant. Les parents de James sont morts il y a quelques années, tout comme ceux de Lily... Et Sirius n'est pas vraiment proche de ses parents."

Hermione renifla. "Je comprends pourquoi. "

Remus rit. "Tu les as déjà rencontrés ?"

Hermione émit un petit rire. "Walburga Black est morte à mon époque. Son portrait est toujours accroché dans le numéro 12 et elle n'hésite pas à exprimer ses opinions sur les enfants de Moldus", précise-t-elle.

Remus battit des paupières. "Tu as été dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius?"

Elle acquiesça. "C'est... Ou plutôt, c'était le quartier général de l'Ordre. Sirius l'a donné au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il l'utilise."

Remus sourit à la nouvelle, mais bâilla ensuite.

"Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un hochement de tête. "Si je m'endors maintenant, je ne me réveillerai pas avant plusieurs jours. Je dois m'assurer que Sirius et... et Peter sont bien pris en charge."


	6. Chapitre 6

**10 novembre 1981**

 **Ministère de la magie**

Hermione resta près de Remus alors qu'ils marchaient dans le ministère. Elle reconnaissait certaines choses par-ci par-là, mais n'avait pas bien observé les lieux la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle avait quand même fui les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs après avoir volé Dolores Ombrage tout de même. Maintenant, elle avait prévu de prêter attention à ce nom durant son séjour.

Ils approchèrent tous les trois d'un agent d'accueil pour s'enregistrer et Dumbledore sourit agréablement à l'homme.

"Albus. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au ministère de la magie ?" "Juste une vieille connaissance à retrouver", répondit Dumbledore. "J'ai un rendez-vous avec Cornelius Fudge."

L'homme regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Dumbledore et regarda à la fois Remus et Hermione. "Et vos invités ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur Remus. "Vous, je me souviens de vous. J'ai connu votre père. C'est dommage ce qui lui est arrivé. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver à un homme aussi gentil, la chance est mauvaise."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, eh bien, provoquer les loups-garous a pour habitude de porter malheur à quelqu'un", dit-il amèrement.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et regarda Dumbledore. "A-t-il été enregistré ?"

Hermione, en colère, cracha : "Il a un nom, et il se tient juste devant vous."

L'homme d'accueil tourna son attention vers elle. "Et qui êtes-vous donc ?" demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

" Ma cousine", dit Remus rapidement. "Hermione Howell. Elle est Née-Moldue."

L'homme détourna immédiatement le regard d'Hermione et regarda de nouveau les badges de visites qui se trouvaient devant lui. "Oh oui, j'ai oublié que Lyall s'est marié à un Moldu. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez tous y aller", dit-il en remettant les laissez-passer. "Dumbledore, assures-toi que ton loup-garou est bien enregistré."

Rémus lia son bras à Hermione afin de l'éloigner rapidement de l'hôte d'accueil, en suivant Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Remus la relâcha et Hermione se mit à hurler. " C'est une blague. Il t'a parlé comme si tu étais l'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore ! Je savais que les droits des loups-garous étaient difficiles à mon époque, mais Merlin... Le culot de certaines personnes qui pensent cela juste parce que-"

"Tu...Tu savais pour moi ?" demanda Remus, les yeux grands ouverts.

Hermione cligna des yeux. "Quoi ? Oh, bien sûr", dit-elle "mais ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, je ne te vois pas différemment. Comment a osé ce type !"

Dumbledore lui sourit affectueusement et rit lorsqu'il dut tendre la main pour fermer la bouche ouverte de Remus. "Malheureusement, ma chère, c'est ainsi que le monde des sorciers traite actuellement les personnes atteintes de lycanthropie."

"Eh bien, je vais mettre un terme à cela", insista-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Une fois... Une fois que j'aurai fait tout le reste, je suppose", dit-elle en soupirant. "Oh, pourquoi as-tu dit à cet homme que j'étais ta cousine ?"

Remus haussa les épaules, encore un peu abasourdi par sa réaction face à son problème. "Tu attirais l'attention sur toi en prenant la défense d'un loup-garou. Je me suis dit que si je te liais à moi, et du côté de ma mère moldue en plus, tu fonderais dans le décor. . Tu ne serais pas aussi repoussante que moi, mais certainement pas le genre de personne avec qui les gens voudraient être vus en train de parler au sein du ministère de la magie. Désolé pour ça" soupira-t-il. "J'aurais dû te demander."

"Demandé ?" Hermione lui fit un sourire. "Rémus, c'est génial ! Tu m'as pratiquement donné une cape d'invisibilité !" Dit-elle et elle rit quand ses yeux continuèrent à s'élargir. "Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Harry est mon meilleur ami, tu te souviens ? Tu serais surpris de tout ce que je sais. J'aurais aimé garder la Cape dans mon sac, mais Harry aime toujours l'avoir..." Elle se souvint de la sacoche dans laquelle Harry portait tous ses biens précieux. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était quand il était... "Désolée", dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est juste que... il est difficile de se rappeler qu'il est vivant et qu'il va parfaitement bien maintenant."

Remus lui adressa un signe de tête et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Aurons-nous besoin de la cape ? Nous aurions dû demander à James et retourner à Godric's Hollow pour la chercher."

Hermione tourna son regard vers Dumbledore. "Ça ne sert à rien", dit-elle. "Elle n'est pas là-bas."

 **Le terrier - Résidence Weasley**

Hermione se cramponnait au bras de Rémus alors qu'ils s'approchaient du terrier. Après une courte visite au ministère et un détour au Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer quelques articles de première nécessité Hermione s'est accrochée au bras de Rémus à la lisière de la maison Weasley pendant que Dumbledore amenait Cornelius Fudge.

Fudge, remarqua Hermione, n'avait pas beaucoup changé dans les années de l'entre-deux-guerres. Toujours aussi moralisateur et très attaché à ses opinions, et toujours aussi désireux de garder ses mains propres, sauf si cela lui est très profitable. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Dumbledore pour convaincre l'homme de mettre Croupton dans la panade pour avoir emprisonné un homme innocent alors que son propre fils était un Mangemort.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mener en bateau, Dumbledore !" dit Fudge alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte." Si un jour ça se passe mal, je ne te suivrai pas, tu le sais bien."

Dumbledore ne fit que sourire. "Tout ira bien, Cornelius", a-t-il assuré avant de frapper à la porte.

Un grand rouquin maigre ouvrit la porte et Hermione se mit presque à rire de soulagement à la vue du jeune Arthur Weasley. Il avait encore la plupart de ses cheveux, qui étaient désordonnés comme ceux de Ron l'avaient toujours été, bien qu'Arthur ressemblait beaucoup plus à Percy - un Percy souriant et heureux. "Albus Dumbledore, en chair et en os", dit-il avec excitation, en tendant la main à Dumbledore pour serrer la sienne. "C'est bon de vous voir, directeur."

"Je n'ai pas été votre directeur depuis longtemps, Arthur Weasley." Dumbledore sourit vivement. "C'est bon de voir un ancien élève, néanmoins. J'espérais qu'on pourrait discuter ensemble."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, entrez", insista Arthur, ouvrant la porte à tout le monde. "J'appellerais bien Molly pour venir vous saluer, mais elle a un peu de mal à faire dormir notre plus jeune garçon. Il est pourtant plus facile que les jumeaux."

Hermione ferma la porte derrière eux et essuya quelques larmes avant de se retourner pour prendre un siège, posant sur le sol le petit panier qu'elle tenait.

"Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes compagnons", précise Dumbledore. "Voici Cornelius Fudge-"

"Oh oui, je vous vois de temps en temps au travail", dit Arthur en serrant la main de Fudge. "Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Et le jeune M. Remus Lupin, et sa cousine Mlle Hermione Howell."

" Remus, Hermione. " Arthur leur sourit à tous les deux et regarda avec curiosité Hermione s'approcher du panier, y retirant une petite boule de poils orange. "Euh... c'est un euh... un adorable chaton, Miss."

Hermione se mit à rayonner. "N'est-ce pas ?" Dit-elle, en regardant le chaton dans ses mains qui n'avait pas cessé de miauler depuis qu'elle l'avait repérée à l'intérieur de la Ménagerie magique. "Prenez-le !" Avait insisté le propriétaire du magasin. "J'ai dû le séparer du reste de la portée parce que le petit bougre continue de mordre ses frères et sœurs." Hermione a immédiatement serré la petite bête dans ses bras et lui a témoigné sa tendresse. "Il est à moitié Fléreur", dit Hermione à Arthur, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le fixer comme elle l'avait faite lors de sa première rencontre avec Sirius, Hagrid, Remus et Dumbledore. "Et c'est en fait pour lui que nous sommes venus aujourd'hui, Monsieur Weasley."

"Oh, appelez-moi Arthur, s'il vous plaît."

Elle hésita, mais s'éclaircit la gorge. "Très bien... hum... Arthur. Pouvons-nous vous demander si votre famille a eu de nouveaux arrivants récemment ?"

Les yeux d'Arthur se dilatèrent. "Wow. C'est drôle que vous en parliez. J'en ai eu un la semaine dernière", dit-il en souriant. "Mon fils Charlie a trouvé cette petite chose sur le chemin de Traverse. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'était probablement échappé de la ménagerie magique, mais quand nous sommes allés au magasin pour le ramener, ils ont dit qu'aucun de leurs rats n'avait disparu." Au mot "rat", Remus se raidit. "Je ne voulais pas que cette pauvre bête soit piétinée ou affamée, alors nous l'avons ramené à la maison. Charlie recueille toujours les animaux, mais il a donné celui-ci à son frère."

Hermione sourit fermement. "Monsieur... Arthur, où sont votre fils et ce rat maintenant ?" "Dehors, probablement. Pourquoi ? C'est le vôtre? Vous l'avez perdu? "

Remus grogna à travers ses dents serrées. "On peut dire ça." "Pourriez-vous appeler votre fils pour nous, Arthur ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

Arthur fit un signe de tête et sortit en criant dans les champs pour que les garçons entrent. "Bill ! Entre et amènent tes frères ! On a de la visite !"

Remus se pencha et chuchota à Hermione : "Si Peter me voit ici, il pourra s'enfuir." "C'est à quoi sert mon doux petit Pattenrond, n'est-ce pas ?" Répondit-elle, embrassant le chat au museau fracassé, ignorant son grognement. "Il fait ça parfois", dit-elle à Remus. "Mais je sais qu'il m'aime." Elle regarda par la fenêtre voisine pour voir trois garçons courir vers la maison.

"Je suis vraiment navré pour cela, Arthur," dit Dumbledore, "mais nous devons prendre votre rat. Nous avons cependant apporté un substitut adéquat pour votre fils." Il tendit la main dans sa robe et enleva un petit sac qui y était caché, un gros rat brun foncé se reposait à l'intérieur, grignotant une fraise.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. "Oh, vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire cela. S'il est à vous alors ce n'est pas juste de le garder, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Arthur," dit Hermione, "cette... chose n'est pas un rat. Ce n'est pas vraiment un rat. C'est un fugitif sous la forme d'Animagus. Nous sommes venus le chercher."

Les yeux d'Arthur s'élargirent et il se cala contre un mur. "Fugitif ? Est-il... affilié à Vous-savez-qui ?"

Remus fit un signe de tête. "Oui, et il est personnellement responsable de la mort de Lily Potter."

Arthur sursauta. "Par la barbe de Merlin...Cette pauvre femme. Et son mari et son fils... Vous... vos amis sont avec eux ?" Demanda-t-il et Remus et Hermione acquiescèrent de la tête.

"Ils avaient raison. Ils... Eh bien, ils n'avaient que de bonnes choses à dire sur Lily Potter", dit Arthur avec un petit sourire triste. "C'était très courageux. Mais la plupart des sorcières de Gryffondor le sont, n'est-ce pas ? Quel était le nom de son fils ?"

"Harry", dit Rémus.

Arthur sourit. "Harry. Dites à votre ami que s'il a le moindre problème, il sera le bienvenu parmi les Weasley. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ferais sans ma Molly", dit-il et regarda par terre alors que la pensée lui traversât l'esprit. "Dans un tel moment, je souhaiterais pouvoir compter sur la gentillesse des gens qui m'entourent. Ah, voilà les garçons."

Hermione se retourna pour voir deux jeunes garçons passer la porte, couverts de la tête aux pieds de saleté et de taches d'herbe. Le troisième frère, remarquablement propre, entra dans la pièce en portant quelque chose de petit et poilu dans ses mains.

"Croutard !" cria Percy lorsque le rat sauta de ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour la voir se refermer sur son visage lorsque Dumbledore lui donna un petit coup de baguette.

Remus poussa un grognement, tout comme le Fléreur dans les mains d'Hermione. Elle plissa les yeux alors que le rat s'élançait dans la pièce voisine, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. "Attrape l'Animagus, Pattenrond", chuchota-t-elle. "Attrape-le et ramène-le-moi."


	7. Chapitre 7

A lire _absolument_ avec la version acoustique de "Dean Lewis - Waves"

* * *

 **10 novembre 1981**

 **Le terrier - Résidence de la famille Weasley**

Hermione se demandait, et ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie, s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'un peu bizarre chez elle. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle aurait dû ressentir lorsque le petit Pattenrond s'est jeté sur le rat, que ses griffes se sont déployées et que ses mâchoires se sont serrées autour de son cou, le ramenant docilement vers elle, mais ce n'était pas de la justice. Elle pensait à Harry, mourant dans ses bras parmi les décombres du cottage des Potters. Elle pensait à Sirius à Azkaban, à Remus seul pendant vingt ans, aux cris de Lily - car Hermione savait à quoi ils ressemblaient maintenant, plaidant pour la vie d'Harry - et elle pensait à James. James Potter qui était à l'hôpital, guérissant d'une blessure causée par ce rat, pleurant sa femme morte et s'inquiétant pour son fils presque orphelin, et pleurant une amitié de toute une vie que Peter Pettigrow lui avait jetté au visage.

Hermione ressentit une étrange joie malsaine en elle lorsqu'elle vit Peter Pettigrow reprendre sa forme humaine pour échapper à la mâchoire de Pattenrond. Fudge avait crié une liste d'obscénités qui avaient suscité l'admiration de Bill et Charlie. Dumbledore lança immédiatement à Peter un Petrificus Totalus et adressa un regard d'excuse à Arthur tandis que Percy pleurait dans sa robe.

Avant de quitter le Terrier Hermione s'était excusée auprès de la famille Weasley, promettant de transmettre à James leurs vœux d'amitié.

"J'ai un garçon du même âge", lui dit Arthur.

Elle sourit et dit : "Peut-être qu'ils seront de bons amis" et fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer en remettant le rat parfaitement normal à Percy, qui le câlina sur sa poitrine après l'avoir examiné minutieusement, en vérifiant qu'il ne possédait aucun traits humains.

"Je dois alerter le ministre ! Nous aurions pu être ruinés, tous autant que nous sommes ! "Et le chef de... Oh, Bartemius Croupton... Espèce d'imbécile ! Emprisonner un innocent, et... Sirius Black ! Mon Dieu, s'il n'avait pas été renié par sa famille, le ministère aurait été... Espèce d'imbécile !" Il fit les cent pas devant le terrier, attendant que Dumbledore fasse léviter vers eux le corps pétrifié de Peter.

Remus n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Peter avait montré son visage, mais Hermione savait qu'il se retenait.

"Il se trouve que", dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "J'ai un Portoloin pour Azkaban. J'en ai fait faire un, juste au cas où. Si vous voulez nous nous occupions de la livraison de Mr. Pettigrow pendant que vous allez vous occuper de la paperasse et de la presse, Cornelius. Je crois qu'il faudrait aussi lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre le jeune Monsieur Croupton."

"C'est exact !" Fudge acquiesça. "Et euh... Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous en attribuer le mérite ?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Hermione a immédiatement hoché la tête. "Nous sommes certains", dit-elle. " "Des sources anonymes, c'est tout ce que nous sommes."

Fudge Transplana et Hermione saisit la main de Rémus, la plaçant sur le Portoloin dans les doigts de Dumbledore, un vieux heurtoir de porte.

 **Prison d'Azkaban**

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à l'extérieur de l'ancienne prison de la mer du Nord, Hermione invoqua son Patronus par instinct pour tenir les Détraqueurs à distance. Dumbledore laissa Peter aux soins de Remus - ce qu'Hermione trouvait un peu trop vindicatif pour le vieux sorcier - pendant qu'il partit convoquer un Auror, et Hermione se retira pour laisser les vieux amis seuls un moment.

Elle savait que Remus avait annulé le Sort de Pétrification car elle pouvait voir le corps de Peter trembler de terreur alors qu'il pleurait une myriade d'excuses qui étaient presque mot pour mot ce qu'Hermione se rappelait avoir entendu dans la cabane Hurlante au cours de sa troisième année.

"S'il te plaît, Rémus...Sirius a essayé de me tuer...qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... vous...n'avez aucune idée... Il a des armes que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer".

Remus semblait parfaitement calme et réservé quand il parla enfin, chuchotant à l'oreille de Peter. Elle se souvint avoir vu le professeur Lupin dans la cabane hurlante aux côtés d'un Sirius Black débraillé et d'un Peter Pettigrow suppliant. Il n'était pas difficile de se rappeler combien Remus avait été calme et serein lorsqu'il avait dit à Peter : "Tu aurais dû comprendre que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, nous le ferions." Loup-garou ou pas, Hermione réalisa que Remus Lupin pouvait être aussi effrayant qu'un Sirius Black fou de rage.

Elle ne savait pas ce que Remus était en train de dire à Peter, mais Pettigrow venait juste de se faire dessus, trempant son pantalon, et pleurant hystériquement jusqu'à ce que les Aurors arrivent et le sortent avec force de l'emprise de Remus - les doigts de Remus s'enfonçant dans la marque Noire qui disparaissait peu à peu -, ignorant la façon dont il criait lorsqu'ils le traînaient à travers les portes.

"Vous avez tous deux très bien agis", confie Dumbledore en souriant tandis qu'il rejoint Hermione et un Remus tremblotant. "J'ai des choses dont je dois m'occuper. Redorer la réputation de Sirius demandera un certain temps mais je refuse de rester assis et de laisser... Et de laisser une autre vie être ruinée par l'inaction", ajouta-t-il, et Hermione remarqua que ses yeux ne brillaient pas. "Il y a un peu de paperasse, mais j'ai été informé que Sirius sera confié à vos soins dès que possible. Miss Granger, j'espère que vous serez disposée à me rencontrer dans la semaine à venir pour discuter d'un moyen de sauver de nombreuses autres vies".

"Vous pouvez y compter, monsieur", dit-elle. "Je reste pour m'assurer que Sirius va bien." "Et Harry ?" Demanda Remus.

Dumbledore sourit. "Le guérisseur de Monsieur Potter à St. Mangouste m'a informé qu'il sera prêt à rentrer chez lui très bientôt, tant que quelqu'un sera là pour s'occuper de lui." "Sirius et moi le feront", dit Remus sans réfléchir.

"Comme je le pensais. Je vais voir si Hagrid serait disposé à aller chercher le jeune Harry chez sa tante et son oncle. Peut-être que les Longdubat aimeraient voir le petit jusqu'à ce que d'autres dispositions soient prises", suggéra Dumbledore et Remus ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Remus et Hermione restèrent assis à l'extérieur d'Azkaban pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel et qu'un frisson s'abatte sur eux, obligeant les deux à se blottir l'un contre l'autre contre le mur pour se réchauffer. Ils ont attendu et attendu et Hermione a ri en regardant sa loutre Patronus tourner en rond autour du loup spectral devant eux, qui essayait de le pourchasser, mais qui était à chaque fois vaincue.

"C'est vraiment génial", commente Remus, qui voit son Patronus dépasser sa loutre de quelques mètres à chaque fois. "Tu l'as appris à Poudlard ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Harry me l'a appris", dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. "C'était son meilleur sort. Un de ses préférés aussi. C'est toi qui lui as appris."

Les yeux de Rémus s'élargirent. "Je lui ai appris ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Peut-être que tu lui apprendras encore."

Une autre heure passa et le calme que le loup-garou avait manifesté plus tôt dans la journée avait presque disparu. Il faisait les cent pas, grognait et lançait de temps en temps des injures aux portes de la prison. "Combien de temps faut-il pour libérer un innocent ?" Criait-il, puis il poussait un soupir. "Je suis... Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. J'ai juste..."

"C'est bon", lui dit-elle. "C'est ton meilleur ami, je comprends. Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Je ferais pire si c'était mon meilleur ami. Peut-être même accidentellement un voyage dans le temps", dit-elle avec un rire doux qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot.

Remus lui sourit tristement. "Autre chose ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment puis se mit à rire. "Eh bien, une fois, j'ai gardé une journaliste du Daily Prophet dans un bocal pendant quelques semaines parce qu'elle répandait des mensonges sur Harry", a-t-elle dit avec un sourire en coin. "C'était un Animagus non déclaré, un scarabée."

Remus se mit à rire. " As-tu un problème avec les Animagi non déclarés ? " Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

Elle secoua la tête. "Juste ceux qui me mettent dans une mauvaise position."

Rémus sourit, puis se retourna vers la prison, le sourire se dissipant instantanément. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an", admet-il doucement. "Nous étions tous deux en mission indépendante pour l'Ordre, et la communication n'était pas très bonne. J'ai essayé d'écrire des lettres, mais l'une d'entre elles a été interceptée une fois, pas par quelqu'un d'important, mais... nous avons arrêté d'écrire après cela. C'était trop dangereux. Sirius et moi nous sommes disputés la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue."

"Et alors ?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le ciel au lieu du loup-garou bourré de culpabilité qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle trouva rapidement Sirius, l'étoile, et essaya de se concentrer sur des pensées positives envers lui, espérant que quelques jours à Azkaban ne l'avaient pas transformé en la créature folle qu'elle avait rencontrée à l'âge de quatorze ans.

"La sécurité de...de James, Lily et Harry", dit tristement Rémus. "Sirius n'avait pas la même confiance en Dumbledore que James et moi... Ils avaient parlé d'un Sortilège de Fidelitas, mais seulement de manière indirecte, et Sirius voulait placer des gardiens de sang autour de la propriété comme sa famille en avait l'habitude, mais les sorts ne sont pas entièrement... autorisés".

"Ils sont noirs ?"

Rémus grimaça. "Ceux de la famille Black ? Plus gris, en fait", dit-il. "Sirius n'utiliserait pas la magie noire près d'Harry, pas du tout même. Mais il était désespéré et essayait de suggérer n'importe quoi pour les garder en sécurité et je... et bien j'ai suivi tout ce que Dumbledore a dit et Sirius m'a accusé d'être une marionnette et je l'ai accusé d'être un ivrogne et..."

Elle se leva et se précipita vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille dans une étreinte ferme à laquelle il n'était visiblement pas prêt car il se crispa immédiatement. "Il s'en remettra", lui assura-t-elle et elle attendit qu'il se détende. Quand il le fit, elle le relâcha lentement et lui sourit. "Je... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a douze ans. J'étais là quand vous étiez réunis tous les deux. J'étais terrifiée à l'époque parce que je pensais qu'il était méchant et que tu étais de mèche avec lui, mais, avec le recul, c'était..." sourit-elle, "c'était un beau moment. Comme si le temps n'avait pas du tout passé. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous deux, il t'avait pardonné."

Remus était épuisé. Physiquement épuisé, il était comme une loque. Ses yeux, normalement verts, étaient rouges à cause du manque de sommeil et des pleurs et il la regarda à nouveau au bord des larmes. "Il a survécu douze ans?"

Elle acquiesça. "Il était... Il a survécu douze ans à Azkaban, oui."

Il avait d'autres questions, mais elles moururent sur sa langue lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et qu'un Sirius Black débraillé tomba à la renverse, seul, sans escorte, ne portant rien d'autre sur lui que sa robe sale et une baguette à la main.

Remus s'avança rapidement vers son ami. "Sirus... oh ! Merlin."

Sirius tomba dans les bras de Remus et se cramponna à lui, en sanglotant. "Lunard, je suis désolé... Je n'ai jamais voulu..."

"Tout va bien Patmol. C'est fini."

Hermione resta immobile, les observant pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression d'être indiscrète, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle détourna le regard. Elle regarda vers les profondeurs de la mer avoisinante, souhaitant être de nouveau réunie avec Harry et Ron. Mais tous deux étaient partis depuis longtemps, du moins tels qu'elle les avait connus.

"Cornedrue ?" chuchota Sirius.

"Toujours à St. Mangouste. Harry est avec Pétunia et son mari, mais il va bien pour l'instant. Dumbledore a envoyé Hagrid pour l'amener chez Frank et Alice. Il peut rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution", expliqua Remus. "Le cottage est toujours en ruine et je doute que James veuille y retourner de sitôt."

"Ils resteront avec moi pour le moment", déclara Sirius. " Toi aussi. À moins que le Ministère prenne ma maison aussi."

Remus secoua la tête. "Ils ont fouillé ta maison, mais elle est restée intacte à ce que je sache."

Sirius fit un signe de tête puis avala de toutes ses forces. "Et... Lily ?"

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Elle est à Godric's Hollow", dit-il doucement. "Dumbledore a insisté pour que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible. Elle est devenue très célèbre et tout le monde sait que c'est elle qui a fait tomber Voldemort. L'Ordre s'inquiétait que si les gens apprenaient qu'elle n'avait pas encore été enterrée les quelques Mangemorts fidèles qui avaient échappé à une arrestation aillent-"

"C'est bien", dit Sirius, en coupant Remus et en lui passant le dos de sa main sur les yeux. "Je... Je comprends. Il vaut peut-être mieux que...qu'Harry et James ne la voient pas comme ça." Il ferma les yeux et quelques larmes tombèrent avant qu'il se retourne vers son ami. "Je n'ai jamais vu Reg enterré, et je suis le portrait d'une personne en parfaite santé mentale", essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais ne put se résoudre à rire. "Et Peter ?"

Remus poussa un grognement. "Capturé. Grâce à Hermione", dit-il et fit un geste vers la sorcière en question.

Hermione leva les yeux et sourit nerveusement à Sirius.

Il sourit en retour. "Tu as eu mon mot."

Elle souffla, en levant la main sur laquelle était tatouée la petite empreinte de patte. "Oui, merci", dit-elle et s'approcha lentement de Sirius, tendant la main à l'intérieur de son sac perlé où elle en sortait une tablette de chocolat. " Mange ça ", dit-elle, en lui remettant. "Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Sirius."

Il sourit et dévora la barre de chocolat en deux bouchées, jeta l'emballage et avança vers elle, tirant Hermione dans ses bras et la faisant tourner. "Je te suis redevable, petite sorcière. Je te dois tellement", dit-il avec la bouche pleine de chocolat.

Elle couina lorsqu'il la serra contre lui, se débattant pour respirer un peu. "Sirius ? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant."

Il arrêta de tourner, mais posa sa tête contre ses cheveux. "Non. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas touché une femme."

Ses yeux devinrent globuleux et elle le poussa. " Lâche-moi ! "

Sirius rit joyeusement, respirant un grand coup, l'air de la liberté et Remus secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit habituée à ton sens de l'humour particulier, Patmol."

Sirius sourit et s'inclina doucement. "Mes excuses, Chère Madame", dit-il avant de se redresser. "Très bien, qu'est-ce qui est prévu en premier sur la liste ? Bouffer ou dormir ?"

Remus leva un sourcil. "À quel point as-tu faim ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules, glissant sa robe par-dessus son épaule, frissonnant de froid.

"Le pain moisi et les pommes pourries sont étrangement rassasiants", dit-il avec amertume.


	8. Chapitre 8

**10 novembre 1981**

 **L'appartement de Sirius Black**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ont décidé d'aller se coucher qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Paniquée, elle se demanda à haute voix si elle devait aller à Poudlard, mais Remus et Sirius refusèrent.

"Regarde la jolie sorcière, Lunard, on peut la garder avec nous ?" demanda Sirius et sans un mot de plus, ils l'emmenèrent à l'appartement de Sirius au Chemin de Traverse. C'était un véritable carnage, les meubles avaient été retournés par les Aurors qui étaient à la recherche d'artefacts sombres et de preuves que Sirius était un Mangemort. Mais bon et ils ne se sont pas embêtés à trouver des preuves avant de l'enfermer à Azkaban.

Tous les trois ignorèrent le désordre au profit de la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Sirius proposa son lit à Hermione, qui elle, insista gentiment pour prendre le canapé, vu qu'elle ne savait pas exactement qui ou quoi se trouvait dans les draps du lit de Sirius Black. Il rit, lui dit qu'ils allaient être de bons amis, puis il s'effondra sur son matelas, tout habillé.

"Merci, Hermione", dit Remus en lui apportant une couverture propre qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard. "Il fut un temps où je pensais que nous serions tous tués dans cette fichue guerre. Et...pour savoir ce qui nous est arrivé d'où tu viens..." il déglutit et regarda le sol, les larmes aux yeux. "Je sais que ce n'est pas ta maison et que tu as été arraché aux gens que tu aimes, mais... tu as sauvé James et Sirius et... Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à trouver un foyer ici, avec nous, ne serait-ce que pour te rendre la pareille."

Hermione fronça les sourcils et essaya de ne pas pleurer en levant les yeux vers le loup-garou. "Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que mon monde ne me manque pas", chuchota-t-elle. "Je voulais juste qu'Harry soit vivant et en sécurité. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir accidentellement fait plus de bien que cela. Tu ne me dois rien, Remus."

Il sourit doucement. "Je ne suis pas d'accord", dit-il, puis il entra dans la chambre, prenant l'autre moitié du lit de Sirius après avoir poussé son ami sur le côté.

* * *

 **11 novembre 1981**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sentit l'odeur de la vanille, elle vit le soleil se lever sur le Chemin de Traverse par la fenêtre de l'appartement de Sirius. Elle sentit quelque chose de très, très froid et humide sur sa cuisse. Elle sursauta, attrapant sa baguette magique pour ensuite regarder dans les yeux pâles d'un grand chien noir.

Reprenant son souffle, elle fixa Patmol du regard. "Garde ton museau pour toi, Sirius Black !", cria-t-elle, puis abaissa sa baguette juste à temps avant que le chien ne se jette sur elle, lui léchant le visage.

" Beurk ! " cria-t-elle, attirant l'attention depuis la cuisine.

"Patmol !" cria Remus et arracha le chien d'Hermione par sa fourrure. "J'ai dit de voir si elle était réveillée, pas de la terroriser !"

Hermione souffla et essuya la bave de son visage. "Il ne sait pas faire la différence je crois."

Patmol sortit de la pièce, aboyant bruyamment, ce qui semblait être un rire s'ils écoutaient attentivement. Hermione soupira en levant les yeux vers le visage désolé de Remus. "Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous l'avons fait sortir de prison ?"

Il lui sourit. "Parce qu'il est innocent ?" suggéra-t-il. "Je peux t'offrir un café ? Du thé ? Des pancakes ?"

Elle cligna des yeux. "Tu as fait des pancakes ?" demanda-t-elle, la bouche déjà pleine de salive. "Je... Je n'ai même pas réalisé...à part ce que St. Mangouste utilisait pour me garder en vie... Je n'ai pas eu un vrai repas depuis..." elle avala sa salive.

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Viens, Hermione", dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle entra dans la cuisine pour voir une assiette déjà bien garnie ; une pile de pancakes couverts de beurre, de sirop et de ce qui ressemblait à des myrtilles fraîches. Après des mois de cavale avec Harry et Ron, à ne manger que du poisson brûlé et des champignons sauvages, la vue de ce plat frais, de la vraie nourriture, lui fit verser des larmes. "Nous étions...Harry et... nous étions affamés vers la fin. Je n'ai jamais pensé..." Elle pleurait et reniflait, puis se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de Remus qui tenait encore une spatule dans sa main. "Merci."

"Mon appartement, ma cuisine, ma nourriture et c'est Lunard qui reçoit toujours le mérite", dit Sirius, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, sous forme humaine.

Elle rit et essuya les larmes de son visage, se déplaçant pour embrasser Sirius également.

Après un repas copieux, Sirius apporta à Hermione une serviette propre et lui montra où etait la douche. À la moitié de son lavage de cheveux, elle dut s'asseoir dans la baignoire et tirer ses genoux contre sa poitrine, noyant le bruit de ses pleurs dans l'eau qui battait contre le carrelage.

Elle était au chaud, propre et rassasiée, et tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Harry était vivant et Voldemort était parti - pour l'instant du moins - et elle était en sécurité. Pourtant, il était difficile de se détendre et de se sentir vraiment comme si le sol n'allait pas se dérober sous ses pieds d'un instant à l'autre.

Après une bonne et longue crise de larmes Hermione sortit de la douche, se frotta la peau et se sécha avec une serviette. Elle sourit à la vue d'une robe propre posée sur le comptoir à côté d'une fiole de potion Vitamix. Elle rit au sentiment d'être choyée ; c'était inhabituel. Elle avait toujours été celle qui s'occupait d'Harry et de Ron, mais maintenant...C'était tellement bizarre que ce soit le tour d'Hermione qui devait compter sur la gentillesse des autres.

Après s'être habillée, elle prit sa baguette et la glissa dans sa robe propre, se dépêchant d'ouvrir la porte. À peine sortie du salon, elle fut choquée de voir d'autres personnes avec Sirius et Remus. Un jeune couple se tenait là, un bambin enveloppé dans les bras de l'homme, tandis que la femme poussait furieusement Sirius.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu peux être aussi imprudent, Sirius !" Cria-t-elle. "Sais-tu que quand Hagrid et Dumbledore ont déposé Harry chez nous, il ne voulait pas me lâcher ? Comme si personne ne l'avait tenu depuis des jours ! Je me souviens de ce que Lily disait à propos de sa sœur et je ne doute pas que-"

"Euh... Allie ?", dit l'homme en tapotant la femme sur l'épaule et en faisant un geste vers Hermione.

La femme-Allie se retourna et regarda Hermione. "Oh...Tu dois être la fille du ciel."

Hermione battit des paupières. "La fille du ciel ?"

"Hagrid nous a dit qu'une fille était tombée du ciel et avait atterri à Godric's Hollow pour sauver le monde ou un truc du genre", dit-elle, puis elle fit un pas en avant, poussant Sirius de son chemin pour tendre la main à Hermione. "Alice Londubat. Tu peux m'appeler Allie."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargissent en fixant la jeune sorcière. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice en direction de l'homme, qu'elle supposa être Frank Londubat et du petit enfant dans ses bras. "Neville", chuchota-t-elle, attirant l'attention du jeune garçon. Il lui sourit et elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

"Wow, Dumbledore ne plaisantait pas", dit Allie. "Tu es vraiment de... wow. Tiens, assieds-toi. Pauvre chérie, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

Hermione déglutit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius. "J'en ai vu quelques-uns récemment", marmonna-t-elle sous son souffle avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. "Je suis désolée, je suis juste... je suis un peu troublée. Et tu as dit que Hagrid t'avait parlé de moi ?"

Frank sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore était avec lui et a dû lui envoyer un petit sort d'Oubliettes", dit-il en souriant. " C'est mieux pour nous tous. C'est un homme bien, mais il ne sait pas garder un secret."

"Merdeuh", murmura Neville, et les yeux de Frank s'élargirent considérablement.

Allie soupira nerveusement, ignorant le juron, et se tourna vers Hermione. "Dumbledore nous en a dit autant qu'il a pu et nous voulions juste... Enfin, te remercier. Il a dit que nous étions en danger et nous le savions, mais... Je suppose que nous n'étions pas censés avoir une fin heureuse... Alors merci. Pas seulement pour nous, mais... pour les Potter aussi."

"Elle m'a aussi fait sortir d'Azkaban", signala Sirius.

Allie se retourna et le regarda fixement. "Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire si tu n'avais pas mis ta tête dans ton propre cul ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait se passer, en s'en prenant à Peter ?!"

"Ne prononce pas le nom de ce salaud dans ma saleté de maison !" Sirius craqua.

Allie se leva et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. "Je dis ce que je veux ! Tu étais censé être là pour Harry et James, imbécile !"

"Hey", dit Sirius, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Allie vers Frank. "Tu peux contrôler ta femme, mon pote ?"

Il y eut un fort bruit et Sirius hurla, tombant contre le sol de la cuisine, s'agrippant à son entrejambe douloureuse. Les cheveux d'Allie flamboyaient et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Le canapé était tombé à côté d'elle et Hermione se détendit au son du rire guttural de Remus. "Ils ne se sont jamais bien entendus. Allie et Lily étaient les deux seules filles de Poudlard de notre année qui ne voulaient pas donner l'heure à Sirius. Il ne se remettra jamais de cela à cause de son ego."

Hermione rit et se tourna vers Remus pour lui dire quelque chose, mais elle eut le souffle coupé à la vue du petit garçon qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts comme elle n'en avait jamais vu... "Harry", murmura-t-elle.

Le petit garçon lui sourit. "Bonjour"


	9. Chapitre 9

**13 novembre 1981**

 **Appartement de Sirius Black**

Tandis qu'Alice Londubat donnait une leçon à Sirius Black sur les principes de base pour être un bon parrain - qui n'incluait évidemment pas la fuite et la tentative de meurtre d'anciens collègues, traîtres ou pas -, Remus faisait de son mieux pour empêcher un nouvel affrontement entre les deux, tandis que Frank donnait de la compote de pommes à un Neville joyeux et déchaîné qui portait fièrement un t-shirt style Moldus avec une grenouille de dessin animé au milieu. Harry, en revanche - qui était plus qu'heureux de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione - avait un Vif d'or sur sa chemise, et celui-ci brillait chaque fois qu'il le touchait et il était très fier de le lui montrer.

" Voir ? ", disait-il avec un sourire. " Vif d'or. "

"Oui", disait-elle, les doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure aux boucles noires sauvages, s'accrochant à lui comme d'une bouée pour ne pas plonger dans une dépression nerveuse. Ou une crise de panique. Peu importe ce qui arriverait en premier.

Quand elle cessa de prêter attention à Harry, il lui tira les cheveux.

"Voyons, mon pote ", dit Frank en souriant à Harry. "Ce n'est pas bien de tirer les cheveux."

Alice s'éloigna de Sirius et tendit la main vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. "C'est la faute de Sirius, il laisse les enfants faire ce qu'ils veulent", dit-elle et prit place à côté d'Hermione. "Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, une inquiétude sincère dans les yeux.

Hermione essaya de regarder la femme, mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer Harry à la place. "Je n'ai pas... Je ne sais pas", dit-elle dans un murmure, sa voix se brisant presque. "Il...il est vivant et en sécurité et...si petit et je..." Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne résista plus quand quelqu'un la tira du canapé, passant de long bras autour d'elle et plaçant sa tête sous son menton.

"Allons discuter", lui chuchota Sirius à l'oreille.

Dehors, sur le porche, Sirius sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste et en alluma une sans broncher. Hermione fronça les sourcils, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux qui avaient fini par couler. "C'est une mauvaise habitude", dit-elle, en faisant un petit geste vers la cigarette.

Sirius fit un signe de tête. "Comme pleurer devant les bébés. Je t'aime bien, Hermione. Tu mérites une place sur mon mur de la gloire pour m'avoir fait sortir de prison", dit-il, en aspirant la fumée et en la soufflant par le nez. "Et Lunard m'a dit que tu as parlé à James de ton implication dans la vie d'Harry. Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais tu ne peux pas pleurer devant lui chaque fois qu'il te regarde".

Hermione fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, se concentrant sur les boutiques en bas de la rue, plus précisément sur l'endroit où Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux devrait se trouver, mais ne le serait pas avant de très nombreuses années... si ce n'est jamais maintenant tout ce qui a changé. "C'était mon meilleur ami, et je... J'ai passé les six dernières années à m'occuper de lui et... Je ne sais pas comment... exister dans ce monde."

"Tu peux toujours avoir des amis", suggéra Sirius. "Je sais que nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Nous nous disputons beaucoup et nous jurons souvent et Allie peut être une vraie garce quand elle le veut", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sournois. "Mais... tu aimes ce gamin autant que nous, et ça fait de toi une membre de la famille."

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, se souvenant de la facilité avec laquelle Sirius avait accueilli tout le monde au 12 square grimmaurd pour Noël lorsque Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué. La famille. Il les avait tous traités comme des membres de la famille avec une telle facilité que cela l'avait surprise au début. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose de personnel ?"

"Des caleçons ", répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. "Ou rien du tout."

Elle grimaça. "Je suis sérieu-", commença-t-elle, mais le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Sirius la fit s'arrêter au milieu du mot. "Je suis... sérieuse", corrigea-t-elle, et il fit la moue mais acquiesça, lui permettant de parler librement. " Cela fait moins de deux semaines que... cela s'est passé ", dit-elle, ne voulant pas parler de la mort de Lily aussi crûment. "Et tu étais à Azkaban hier encore. Comment se fait-il que tout le monde soit si..."

"Normal ?" demanda-t-il, son sourire faiblissant. "Nous sommes en guerre, une vraie et terrible guerre depuis... des années", dit-il, en jetant son mégot de cigarette par-dessus le mur. "Une partie de moi veut crier, donner des coups de pied et insulter tout le monde parce que Lily est morte. Mais... et c'est horrible de le dire...elle n'était pas la première. Allie a enterré ses parents il y a six mois, la mère de Remus est morte il y a deux ans. James et moi avons perdu nos parents à peu près au même moment. Le père de Frank a été assassiné il y a un an, à Noël. Ma petite amie et toute sa famille sont mortes dans une attaque de Mangemorts une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Amis, voisins, camarades, famille... nous avons enterré plus de gens ces dernières années que... que nous n'aurions dû", dit-il, le visage sombre. "La douleur ne disparaît pas, mais on comprend que la vie continue. La vie doit continuer."

Hermione hocha la tête et essuya les larmes qu'elle avait encore dans les yeux.

"Ce petit gars là, on lui a dit que sa mère était morte, mais il n'a aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. Il pense probablement que Lily va passer cette porte d'une seconde à l'autre avec une carafe de jus de citrouille. Je ne sais pas si c'est sain ou pas", dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. "Allie a raison. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. Mais... James a besoin de moi, de nous... alors c'est ce que nous allons faire. Le courage des Gryffondors, hein ? Attends...tu étais bien une Gryffondor, non ?"

Hermione cligna des yeux et le regarda. "Quoi ? Non", dit-elle. "Harry et moi étions tous les deux à Serpentard."

Sirius pâlit, ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et Hermione ne put contenir son rire. "Oh, c'est...Tu es maléfique", dit Sirius en la poussant avant de se lever.

"Putain de merde, petite sorcière. Tu vas me faire faire une crise cardiaque un jour."

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus prépara à manger pour tout le groupe, qui comprenait maintenant le frère d'Allie, Robert, ainsi que sa femme Asterid et leur fille... Lavande. Hermione fit de son mieux pour éviter tous les enfants, d'autant plus que la petite Lavande était obsédée par les cheveux d'Hermione et continuait à tirer dessus dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

"Désolée", dit Allie. "C'est une vraie pile. Asterid est sûre depuis des mois que Lav a déjà manifesté des signes de magie." Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione rit. "Elle a fait l'erreur de le mentionner à la mère de Frank et maintenant elle est inquiète pour Neville. Peu importe, Frank lui-même n'a pas eu de pousser de magie avant ses cinq ans."

Hermione sourit, regardant la pièce où Neville mâchouillait joyeusement une des bottes en peau de dragon de Sirius pendant que Frank était distrait, en train de nettoyer une tache. "Il ira parfaitement bien, Allie", promit-elle. "Ne le laisse juste pas seul avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle Oncle Algie", ajouta-t-elle.

Allie leva les sourcils puis rigola, se penchant en avant pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras. "Je vais aimer t'avoir près de moi", dit-elle et Hermione essaya de ne pas pleurer, en pensant à Ginny et Luna, les deux seules femmes qu'elle avait considéré comme de vraies amies.

Elle fit de son mieux pour essayer de s'intégrer. Quand Asterid la supplia de lui transformer les ongles en violet, elle le fit. Elle écouta Frank, qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir retourner au Département des Aurores avant que l'Ordre ne lui donne le feu vert, et Robert et Remus discutèrent des derniers événements au sein du Département de la réglementation et du contrôle des créatures magiques. Elle rigolait et se sentait plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois, levant les yeux au ciel lorsque Sirius s'installa derrière elle pour lui tresser les cheveux, puis elle lui rendit la pareille, souriant lorsque Harry eut un fou rire quand Hermione métamorphosa de petites fleurs en épingles sur les cheveux de Sirius.

Cela faisait un bien fou de s'asseoir, de profiter de la compagnie de nouveaux amis et de ne pas regarder constamment par-dessus son épaule en se demandant quand aurait lieu la prochaine attaque.

" Putain de merde ! " cria Sirius avec excitation.

"Sirius !" cria les quatre adultes en se retournant vers lui, couvrant les oreilles des enfants.

Il continua à ignorer tout le monde, emportant le Daily Prophet qui venait d'être déposé par un hibou. " Écoutez ça... Tout le monde fut choqué et consterné lorsque Bartemius Croupton remit sa démission de chef du département de la police magique après qu'on eût découvert que son propre fils, Bartemius Croupton Jr. était un Mangemort. Croupton Sr reçut un sacré coup ce matin lorsque le ministère a appris qu'il avait faussement arrêté et emprisonné un citoyen de la Grande-Bretagne magique, Sirius Black, ancien héritier de la... blablabla que des conneries... Croupton s'est excusé de cette erreur lors d'une conférence de presse quelques minutes avant que les Aurors Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt ne l'inculpent officiellement. C'est vraiment génial."

"Ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle", dit Remus, en entrant dans la pièce avec un hibou perché sur son épaule et une lettre à la main. "C'est de Dumbledore. Il a dit que St. Mangouste allait laisser James rentrer chez lui demain."

Toute la joie mourut dans la pièce immédiatement.

Harry tira sur le pan du pantalon de Sirius. "Rentrer maison maintenant ?"

Sirius avala durement. "Pas... pas encore, mon pote."


	10. Chapitre 10

**14 novembre 1981**

 **Appartement de Sirius Black**

Sirius a passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à transformer son appartement en un lieu plus ou moins habitable pour James et Harry. Remus a insisté sur le fait qu'il allait partir, rentrer dans le cottage de ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son propre appartement - en dépit des objections de Sirius - mais il est resté pour aider à transformer la chambre de Sirius en quelque chose ressemblant au dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Deux lits jumeaux étaient placés contre le mur du fond, avec une commode de chaque côté et une table entre les deux.

Hermione aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait, en nettoyant ici et là et en mettant les vêtements de bébé partout où il y avait de la place. Elle essaya de ne pas toucher aux affaires de Sirius jusqu'à ce que les conditions de couchage d'Harry deviennent un problème.

"Je pourrais probablement agrandir le placard à balais et y mettre un..."

"Non !" cria-t-elle, en tournant sur elle-même et en regardant la pièce.

Remus et Sirius se turent et Hermione marqua une pause, choquée par sa réaction instinctive. "Je veux dire... pas le placard. Juste... pas le placard à balais."

Sirius acquiesça et ferma la porte immédiatement. " Remus, James et moi avons besoin d'un lit superposé ", dit-il en souriant. "Harry peut avoir le lit double."

* * *

 **Godric's Hollow - Le Cottage des Potter**

Comme Sirius et Remus n'en étaient pas capables, Hermione proposa d'aller avec Allie à Godric's Hollow et de prendre tout ce qui pouvait être récupéré. La vieille maison était protégée contre toute intrusion mais Dumbledore avait donné à Allie un moyen d'y entrer. Elle et Hermione traversèrent donc le village, s'arrêtant pour regarder la statue de bronze de Lily Potter entourée de bougies et de fleurs, et se dirigèrent vers la maison démolie.

"Par la barbe de Merlin", Allie sursauta en franchissant la porte d'entrée. "Comment James a-t-il survécu à cela ?" dit-elle, en regardant plus particulièrement le gros tas de décombres sous lequel James avait été enseveli. "Et..." elle regarda les escaliers, les yeux grands ouverts et larmoyants vers le trou béant dans le plafond, les poutres apparentes couvertes de neige et de glace.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se souvenant qu'il y a moins de deux semaines elle était apparue directement chez les Potter et avait accidentellement sauvé la vie de James avant même qu'elle ne puisse savoir qu'il n'était pas Harry. Elle entra dans la salle à manger, se penchant pour regarder le pied de la table, encore couvert de son sang séché qui avait également taché le sol.

"Je pensais... Ils ont dit que Lily était... que c'était le sort de la mort et qu'il n'y avait pas de-"

"C'est à moi", murmure Hermione, en touchant l'arrière de sa tête. "C'est ici que je suis tombée quand Voldemort... et quand Pettigrow a essayé de..." elle avala durement et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se promettant qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour empêcher son retour. "La mère d'Harry était à l'étage quand c'est arrivé."

Allie se tourna vers l'escalier et hésita. "Je... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile. C'est moi qui avais aidé Sirius à nettoyer l'appartement de Marlène après qu'elle ait été... mais... Lily était ma meilleure amie. Nous avions découvert que nous étions enceintes le même jour et nous sommes allées ensemble à nos rendez-vous chez le guérisseur et-"

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allie. "Reste ici et vois ce que tu peux prendre. Je vais monter."

Allie avait l'air reconnaissante, elle essuya les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues et se retourna pour fouiller dans la cuisine, en marmonnant que Sirius n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour cuisiner pour des gens qui ne se nourrissaient pas exclusivement de pancakes et de whisky Pur Feu.

Hermione monta les escaliers, marchant prudemment sur les morceaux de plancher cassés. Elle se rendit directement dans la pièce située au bout du couloir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à récupérer dans la chambre détruite d'Harry, pas même le berceau. Hermione se dépêcha d'enlever les photos des murs qui n'avaient pas été endommagés, s'approcha d'une commode voisine et en sortit une pile de vêtements qui semblait intacte. Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus de la pile, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de résidus de magie noire et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque elle n'y découvrit rien.

Elle glissa le tout dans son sac perlé, se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas avoir montré le sort à Allie avant de la laisser seule en bas. En quittant la chambre d'Harry, Hermione revint dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre principale. C'était accueillant, confortable et chaleureux. Des rideaux bleus étaient suspendus à la fenêtre du fond, bordés de dentelle blanche. La couette du lit était tirée sur un côté avec des oreillers géants moelleux alignés contre la tête de lit.

De nouveau, elle prit d'abord les photos, puis se dirigea vers la commode. S'occuper des habits d'homme n'était pas un problème pour elle vu qu'elle avait lavé les affaires d'Harry et Ron pendant des mois depuis qu'ils étaient partis en cavale ; aucun des deux garçons n'était très doué pour les sorts de nettoyage. Elle prit autant d'affaires de James que possible, pliant caleçons et chaussettes, pantalons et t-shirts - s'arrêtant pour rire de la multitude de groupes de musique moldue imprimés sur certains d'entre eux - et ouvrit le placard pour prendre ses robes.

Elle s'arrêta et passa ses doigts sur les robes de soirée au fond du placard, accrochées à côté d'une robe de mariée moldue. "Oh Godric", chuchota Hermione. Insistant sur sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, elle se retourna nerveusement dans la pièce, et soupira, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Repérant un vieux coffre de Poudlard dans le coin de la pièce, Hermione se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit, souriant à la pile de livres rangée à l'intérieur, avec des uniformes soigneusement pliés, deux diplômes conservés, ainsi qu'un vieil uniforme de Quidditch et un petit vif d'or gravé dans un coin. Elle agita sa baguette, lançant un sortilège d'extension indétectable sur tout le coffre, puis se mit debout, rassemblant rapidement toutes les affaires de Lily, les plaçant soigneusement à l'intérieur.

Elle prit des vêtements, des flacons de parfum, un journal qu'elle trouva dans le tiroir d'une commode à droite du lit, une paire de pantoufles de maison qui était coincée sous celui-ci, et une petite boîte à bijoux. Puis, juste au cas où, elle y déposa les couvertures et les draps qui recouvraient le lit, en y jetant un sortilège de conservation pour en garder l'odeur. Hermione se souvenait avoir effacé tous les souvenirs de ses parents la concernant et juste avant de quitter la maison de son enfance elle avait récupéré une couverture que sa mère laissait enroulée sur le canapé du salon. Elle l'avait enfouie au fond de son sac perlé et elle la sortait parfois, juste pour en sentir l'odeur.

Elle ferma le coffre à clé puis d'un coup de baguette magique elle fit disparaître le coffre et l'envoya chez Sirius.

"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé", dit Alice avec un sourire éclatant lorsque Hermione revint au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. "Le sortilège de refroidissement du placard n'a pas disparu quand... quand tout cela est arrivé. Il reste encore un peu de nourriture ici. Deux tartes à la mélasse, une tarte à la citrouille et quelques biscuits. Lily adorait cuisiner", dit-elle en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. " Penses-tu que James voudrait... "

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, deux fois techniquement si l'on compte la fois où il était évanoui dans la pièce d'à côté", dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Je sais... bien... que le Harry que je connaissais aurait adoré ça. Ce qu'il préférait le plus au monde c'était la tarte à la mélasse", dit-elle avec un petit rire triste.

Allie fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux dire... Tu t'es occupée de faire sortir Sirius de prison et tu as attendu que James sort de l'hôpital, mais... et maintenant ?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Maintenant, je vais m'assurer que Voldemort ne revient pas. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore cette semaine."

"Tu ne peux pas rester avec les garçons", dit Allie avec un sourire. "Je les aime, vraiment, même Sirius", ajouta-t-elle après réflexion, "mais ils sont dans un état lamentable et tu as besoin d'un endroit à toi."

Hermione hocha la tête. "Je sais... J'ai de l'argent moldu que j'ai pris quand Harry, Ron et moi... enfin bref... Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre pour trouver un logement. J'ai besoin d'une pièce d'identité pour ouvrir un coffre-fort à Gringotts et quand l'argent sera épuisé, je ne sais pas ce que-"

"Tu peux rester chez moi", dit Allie en souriant. "J'ai gardé un de mes vieux appartements. Frank et moi avions aménagé plusieurs appartements au cas où nous devrions nous enfuir alors je ne m'en suis jamais débarrassée. C'est petit mais sympa. Il est propre. Et il se trouve juste en bas du chemin de traverse, très proche de Sirius, James et Harry", proposa-t-elle. " Il appartenait à ma grand-tante, donc il n'y a pas de loyer et... tu peux y rester. Ce serait comme ta maison."

Hermione battit rapidement des paupières. "Je ne sais pas ce que signifie réellement une 'maison'."

Allie fronça les sourcils et serra Hermione contre elle. "C'est là où se trouve ta famille. Et si tu n'as toujours pas compris je veux dire que c'est comme si je t'ai adopté", dit-elle et les deux filles rigolèrent.

* * *

 **Appartement de Sirius Black**

Les sorcières sont revenues pour retrouver Frank et Sirius allongés sur le ventre, poussant Harry et Neville vers la cuisine, Remus à l'autre bout avec un biscuit à la main pour attirer les bambins. "Allez Harry, tu es plus rapide que ce petit-"

" Vous vous amusez bien ? Vous faites une course de bébés ?" Allie aboya contre les garçons. "Ce sont des enfants, pas des Licheurs, bande d'idiots !" Gronda-t-elle en prenant Neville dans un bras et Harry dans l'autre.

Hermione rit et arracha le biscuit de la main de Rémus, le mordit avant de le lui rendre et de marcher dans le couloir. " Est-ce que le coffre est arrivé ? " Demanda-t-elle doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Elle rit doucement à la vue du lit superposé dans le coin et des barrières installées autour du lit double.

Remus hocha la tête et ouvrit le placard, en faisant un geste vers le coffre. "Ça sent Lily. As-tu- ?"

"Toutes ses affaires. J'ai aussi des vêtements pour Harry et James et des photos", dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à sortir le plus d'objets possibles, en les vidant dans les tiroirs ouverts de la commode que Sirius avait mis à sa disposition. "Et Allie a rangé la cuisine et les affaires du rez-de-chaussée qui n'ont pas été détruites. Mais... Je ne voulais rien laisser derrière nous. C'est peut-être difficile maintenant mais il voudra bien fouiller dans ses affaires à un moment donné", dit-elle.

Remus sourit. " Tu es une bonne personne, Hermione Granger. "

"Je croyais que j'étais Hermione Howell", dit-elle en riant en suivant Remus dans le salon. "Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore pour savoir ce que je vais faire de ma vie. Je suis censée être à Poudlard pour ma septième année mais ça me semble un peu idiot pour l'instant. Peut-être que je pourrais reprendre mes ASPIC plus tard, une fois que je serai bien installée".

"Je pourrais... si tu veux, je pourrais demander à mon père. Je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas un problème si tu restais avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu-"

Hermione sourit. "Allie m'a proposé de me laisser vivre dans son ancien appartement."

Il sourit. "Oh, c'est un peu plus bas d'ici. Juste à côté en fait. Tu es sûr que tu veux être aussi près de Sirius ?" Demanda-t-il en riant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. " Quelle pensée terrifiante. Je vais devoir fermer le portail ainsi que la porte d'entrée."

Remus renifla. "Tu crois que ça l'empêchera d'entrer ? Il ne fait que chercher les ennuis."

"Quels ennuis ?"

Tout le monde se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, pour voir James Potter debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.


End file.
